Geschenke
by Efraimstochter
Summary: Also wirklich! Diese ganze Geschichte wimmelte ja nur so von Geschenken, von himmlischen und weniger himmlischen, von gewollten und ziemlich überraschenden und alle brechen sie über unseren armen Tränkemeister und seine Frau herein. Dabei ist noch nicht einmal Weihnachten…
1. Chapter 1

Der mysteriöse Stuhl

_Hallo, ihr geneigten Leserinnen und Leser,_

wieder einmal gibt es einige kleine Episoden aus dem ereignisreichen Leben unseres Tränkemeisters und seiner verwunderlichen Frau zu erzählen. Dieses Mal eine, die nicht so recht weiß, ob sie im Himmel oder doch vielleicht in der Hölle spielt.

Aber egal wie und wo, sie muss erzählt und will gelesen werden.

Viel Spaß dabei! Eure Efraimstochter

„Ach, hallo Kingsley!", grüßte Hermine freudig überrascht ihren Freund, der gerade tief in Gedanken und mit langen Schritten in der Empfangshalle des Zaubereiministeriums an ihr vorbeieilte.

„Hermine?", abrupt hielt er inne und sah sie, wie ihr schien, mit leichtem Entsetzen an, „Was machst Du hier?"

„Äh, ich wollte Severus abholen", antwortete sie über seinen Gesichtsausdruck etwas verunsichert, immerhin freute er sich normaler Weise immer sehr sie zu sehen und erkundigte sich stets sogleich nach ihrem Wohlbefinden, „Er ist zu einer Jubiläumsfeier bei einem alten Studienkollegen und sollte mich eigentlich im St. Mungos abholen, aber er tauchte einfach nicht auf, da dachte ich, dass ich mal nach ihm schaue, nicht dass die Herren übers Feiern die Zeit vergessen haben oder gar versackt sind."

„Du warst im St. Mungos?", jetzt sah Kingsley sie mit Sorge an, „Geht es Dir nicht gut oder ist etwas mit dem Kind?"

„Nein, keine Sorge, alles in Ordnung", beruhigte ihn Hermine und strich leicht über ihren riesigen Bauch, „dort wurde nur ein Geburtsvorbereitungskurs angeboten und da wollte ich gerne hin."

„Ach, dann ist es ja gut", war Kingsley beruhigt, ergänzte aber murmelnd, „jetzt weiß ich auch, warum Severus so schnell bei Warwick zugesagt hat, wir hatten uns schon gewundert, wo er doch normaler Weise nie zu solchen Anlässen auftaucht."

„Richtig", sie musste grinsen, „er hätte die Einladung aber trotzdem nicht angenommen, wenn nicht Flourish & Blotts diese Woche wegen Inventur geschlossen hätten."

„Schon klar!", nickte Kingsley zustimmend, „und jetzt willst Du ihn also abholen?" Er sah auf seine Armbanduhr, das war schon das dritte Mal seitdem sie ihn angesprochen hatte, wie ihr gerade auffiel, bestimmt hatte er einen wichtigen Termin.

„Ja, das werde ich. Ich will Dich auch nicht weiter aufhalten, Du hast sicherlich noch viel zu tun. Vielleicht kommst Du in nächster Zeit mal zum Tee oder zum Abendessen vorbei, denn Poppy und die Heilerin im St. Mungos will, dass ich das Apparieren einstelle", sagte Hermine und streckte ihrem Freund die Hand hin, „Ich geh mich dann mal erkundigen, wo ich meinen Mann finde."

Kingsley ergriff ihre Hand auch sogleich, ließ sie aber nicht wieder los, „Ähm", machte er und man sah es hinter seiner Stirn rattern, „wenn Du willst, schaue ich mal für Dich nach ihm, Du solltest Dich besser solange in meinem Büro etwas ausruhen, Warwicks Abteilung ist ziemlich weit unten."

Hermine blinzelte ihn an. Ihre Füße und ihr Rücken wären nur zu gerne seinem Vorschlag gefolgt, wenn ihr Gefühl ihr nicht gerade deutlich zur verstehen gegeben hätte, dass hier irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Kingsley Shacklebolt war wahrlich ein guter Zaubereiminister, aber ein fast so schlechter Lügner, wie sie selbst.

„Das ist sehr lieb von Dir, aber bemüh Dich nicht, ich geh schon", entgegnete sie daher auch instinktiv, „die Heilerin hat gemeint, etwas Bewegung wäre nicht schlecht, besonders nach dem Apparieren."

„So, meint sie das?", Kingsley schaute deutlich verzweifelt aus der Wäsche, „Aber Warwick ist auch ein starker Raucher", führte er weiter ins Feld und begann zu schwitzen, „das ist gar nicht gut für Frauen in Deinem Zustand und Priscilla könnte Dir oben einen Tee kochen und ein paar Sandwiches richten."

„Kingsley?", Hermine legte ihre Stirn skeptische in Falten, „sag mal, könnte es sein, dass Du mir etwas verheimlichst?"

„Wie?", tat der Zaubereiminister sehr erstaunt, „Wie kommst Du denn auf so was?"

„Nun, ich weiß nicht, aber ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Du Dich seltsam benimmst!"

„Seltsam?"

„Ja, sehr seltsam!", bestätigte Hermine und verlangte, „also, sag schon, was ist es?"

Kingsley ließ die Schultern etwas hängen und atmete schließlich tief ein, „Nun, ja, … Du hast wie immer recht. Aber das musst Du verstehen, er hat uns ausdrücklich verboten Dir etwas zu sagen", begann er und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Wer?"

„Na, Severus!", seufzte Kingsley, steckte das Taschentuch zurück in seinen Umhang und fasste sie am Ärmel, um sie zu den Aufzügen zu dirigieren, „außerdem hatten wir extra einen Mitarbeiter geschickt, damit er Dir sagt, dass Du sofort nach Hogwarts apparieren sollst!"

„Da war kein Mitarbeiter. Aber was hat Dir Severus denn genau verboten?", verstand Hermine nicht und ihr gingen die verrücktesten Dinge von wilden Männerpartys mit Stripperinnen und ähnlich unanständigen Dingen durch den Sinn.

„Dir zu erzählen, was geschehen ist!", zuckte Kingsley mit der Schulter.

„Verflixt! Und was ist geschehen?", erkundigte sie sich und begann schon nach zehn zügigen Metern die er sie durch die langen Gänge des Ministeriums zog, leicht zu schnaufen. Ihre Kondition war wirklich erbärmlich!

„Severus sitzt fest", murmelte Kingsley, als sie vor einem alten Aufzug ganz am Ende des Ganges angekommen waren.

„Wie, er sitzt fest?", verstand Hermine immer noch nicht und keuchte heftig, während Kingsley ungeduldig auf den Knopf drückte, „ist er zu betrunken oder was hat er angestellt?"

„Nein, er ist nicht betrunken und er hat auch ausnahmsweise nichts angestellt!", stellte Kingsley klar und donnerte mittlerweile voller Ärger und Ungeduld mit seiner riesigen Faust auf den armen Aufzugsschalter, „und Warwick Malory hat sich wirklich riesig gefreut ihn zu sehen."

„Na, und warum sitzt er dann fest?", wollte Hermine jetzt endlich wissen, hielt energisch Kingsleys Hand fest und drückte einmal kurz auf den Knopf nach unten und schon machte es ‚pling' und man hörte die Kabine von unten herauf rattern.

„Danke!", seufzte Kingsley, „Es war wohl so, dass Warwick viele Geschenke bekommen hat und unter diesen Präsenten war auch ein sehr schön gearbeitetes Sitzmöbel."

„Ein sehr praktisches Geschenk", nuschelte Hermine in Anbetracht ihrer schmerzenden Füße sehnsüchtig und folgte Kingsley in den Aufzug, der endlich rumpelnd bei ihnen gehalten hatte. Dieser Tipp mit dem Bewegen, war auch nicht das Wahre, das sagte ihr Rücken ihr ganz klar.

„Leider ist Warwick sehr höflich und wie gesagt, er hat sich wirklich über Severus Besuch gefreut und ihn gleich gebeten den neuen Stuhl auf seine Bequemlichkeit hin zu testen."

„Und?", wenn sie weiterhin alle wichtigen Fakten aus seiner Nase ziehen musste, würde dieses Gespräch ein schlimmes Ende für ihn nehmen. Ihre Geduld war mindestens so desolat wir ihre Kondition. Verflixte Hormone!

„Er hat die Einladung natürlich angenommen und war ‚schwups' verwunden", zur besseren Demonstration von ‚schwups' schnipste Kingsley mit den Fingern.

„Und wo ist er jetzt ‚schwups' hin?", verdammt! Sie biss die Zähne zusammen. So langsam bekam sie zwar wieder Luft, aber leider klopfte ihr Herz jetzt nicht nur vor lauter Anstrengung.

„Das ist das einzig Gute", frohlockte Kingsley mit emporgerecktem Zeigefinger, „er ist in einem sehr netten kleinen Cottage, an einem sehr schönen Strand."

„Ach, und ich darf raten, kein Apparieren und auch sonst kein Zauber bringen ihn von dort zurück?", schloss Hermine messerscharf.

„Korrekt!", nickte Kingsley seufzend und riss die Stahlgitter auseinander, als der Korb endlich wieder anhielt. Die Anzeige hatte sich gerade auf ‚Unterabteilung für magische Unfälle und Katastrophen' eingependelt, na, wie passend! „aber wir können mit ihm kommunizieren. Der Stuhl ist wie ein Kamin, wir trauen uns nur nicht weitere Leute dort hin zu schicken. Aber eine Gruppe von Spezialisten ist vor Ort und checkt die Lage."

„Dann hoffe ich sehr, dass es nicht nur beim Checken bleibt", schnaubte Hermine, „sondern sie zügig einen Weg finden ihn da wieder rauszuholen, denn Poppy und die Heilerin im St. Mungos geben mir nur noch zwei bis drei Wochen und dann will ich nicht, dass mein Mann Urlaub in einem sehr netten Cottage macht, während ich in den Wehen liege!"

„Wir geben unser Bestes! Wirklich!", versicherte Kingsley und wies auf eine Tür zu seiner Linken, der man ansah, dass sie schon mehrere Unfälle und Explosionen überstehen musste.

Als er die Tür mit sanfter Gewalt öffnete, indem er sein gesamtes Gewicht gegen das Türblatt stemmte, drangen ihnen wirklich dicke Wolken aus Pfeifenrauch entgegen. Kingsley zückte sofort seinen Zauberstab und sorgte mit einem kleinen Schlenker für frischere Luft, bevor Hermine nach einem Wutanfall auch noch einen Hustenanfall bekam.

„Danke", murmelte sie und sah sich gespannt um. Im Raum, dem man sein Alter und vor allem sein schweres Schicksal mehr als anmerkte, tummelten sich etliche Männer und Frauen unterschiedlichen Alters, die sich entweder um das reichhaltige Buffet oder um einen einzelnen Stuhl scharten.

„Und?", fragte Kingsley in die Runde, „habt ihr schon was herausfinden können?"

„Nein, leider nicht, Andrew Morgan ist noch immer nicht da, aber Professor Snapes Antworten werden immer unhöflicher!", antwortete eine ältere Frau und deutete auf mehrere Aschehäufchen, die wohl mal Zettel gewesen waren.

„Das kann ich schon verstehen", mischte sich ein kleiner, dicker Zauberer mit Schnauzbart und grauem Haarkranz ein und kam auf Hermine zu, „Entschuldigen Sie, aber Sie müssen Hermine Granger sein, ich bin Warwick Malory und ich freue mich sehr, Sie endlich persönlich kennen zu lernen!"

„Ich freue mich auch, obwohl ich ein Treffen unter anderen Umständen schon angenehmer gefunden hätte", antwortete Hermine, „Herzlichen Glückwunsch aber trotzdem!"

„Danke!", nickte Warwick, „Wir holen ihn auch so schnell es geht da raus, das verspreche ich! Bitte nehmen Sie doch Platz und darf ich Ihnen etwas zu trinken oder zu essen holen?"

„Nein, danke! Oder doch, vielleicht ein Glas Wasser oder einen Tee", antwortete Hermine und nahm seufzend auf einem gemütlichen Sessel platz, den Kingsley ihr geflissentlich heraufbeschwor.

Sogleich wurde ihr auch eine Tasse Tee gereicht und die anwesenden Damen unter denen wohl einige Mütter waren, erkundigten sich sogleich eingehend nach ihrem Zustand und tauschten Erinnerungen an ihre eigene Schwangerschaft aus. So verging die nächste halbe Stunde sehr angenehm und es wäre wirklich eine ganz gemütliche Feier gewesen, wenn da nicht das Problem mit dem festgesetzten Professor gewesen wäre.

Daher lenkte Hermine auch schnell das Thema zurück auf ihren verschollenen Ehemann der allem Anschein nach unbeabsichtigt Opfer eines Fluches geworden war und erkundigte sich bei Warwick Malory nach dem Absender des Stuhls.

„Keine Ahnung, er stand schon hier, als ich heute Nachmittag aus der Mittagspause kam", zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Waren denn kein Schild oder eine Grußkarte oder sonstige Erklärungen dabei?", hakte Hermine nach und nippte an ihrem Tee.

„Nur ein Schild, auf dem ‚Herzlichen Glückwunsch' stand", antwortete Warwick.

„Und sonst nichts, kein weiterer Hinweis?", ließ Hermine nicht locker, immerhin gab es bei jedem anständigen Anschlag ein Bekennerschreiben! „Oder etwas, das auch plötzlich da war, vor Ihrer Mittagspause aber nicht?"

„Nun, wo sie mich so fragen…", druckste Warwick tatsächlich herum, „es lag da so ein Kalenderbild von einer Südseeinsel auf meinem Schreibtisch.

„Aha!", machte Hermine und wandte sich an Kingsley, „hatte Severus nicht was von einem Strand gesagt?"

„Ja, das hat er geschrieben", antwortete die ältere Hexe, die wohl für die Kommunikation mit ihrem Ehemann zuständig war und einen prächtigen Damenbart ihr eigen nannte, an Kingsleys Stelle aufgeregt.

„Darf ich Sie fragen, Mister Malory", fuhr Hermine ihre kleine Recherche fort, „ob Sie vielleicht Feinde haben?"

„Feinde?", lachte Warwick, „nein, dafür bin ich viel zu unbedeutend, ich sitze doch nur hier unten herum und kümmere mich um schiefgegangene Dinge und bringe sie, wenn möglich, in Ordnung, eigentlich mögen mich die Leute recht gerne", fügte er etwas verlegen grinsend an.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass hört sich auch gar nicht nach einem Feind an, sondern eher nach einem Scherz oder nach einer speziellen Überraschung", murmelte Hermine und legte ihren Kopf nachdenklich schief, dann zog sie die Augenbrauen zusammen und murmelte besorgt, „Außer natürlich, diese wunderschöne Ferienidylle dort entpuppt sich als Falle…"

„Das wollen wir doch nicht hoffen!", Kingsley wurde schon wieder blass.

Nun, wer wusste schon, welche kranken Hirne es immer noch gab, die späte Rache an Ministeriumsangestellten üben wollen oder welche gedemütigte Frau Mister Malory vorführen wollte… Hm.. schoss Hermine ein interessanter Gedanke durch den Kopf und sie wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen um Warwick Malory nach seinen Damenbekanntschaften zu fragen, da klopfte es kurz und ein älterer Zauberer mit langem geflochtenem braunen Bart und einer Augenklappe stürzte durch die verbeulte Türe.

„Hallöchen zusammen!", grüßte er froh in die Runde und ein kollektives Stöhnen ging bei seinem Anblick durch den Raum.

„Ich habe gehört, hier gibt es ein Problem?", ergänzte er davon völlig unbeeindruckt und schloss Warwick nebenher in eine knochenbrecherische Umarmung, „Herzlichen Glückwunsch altes Haus! Hast Du wirklich Severus Snape in Urlaub geschickt", er lachte dröhnend, „Das hat der auch nötig, vielleicht bessert sich dann seine furchtbare Laune ja mal etwas", er zwinkerte Kingsley zu, „in jedem Fall sollte er es genießen, denn er hat ja jetzt auch noch eine Frau und wie ich gelesen habe, wird er bald Vater!"

„Sehr richtig", mischte sich Hermine ein, sie hatte den Zauberer schon einige Male im Vorübergehen gesehen, er war aus der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung wenn sie sich nicht irrte, „und daher möchte ich auch, dass er das mit dem Urlaub noch einige Wochen verschiebt, sonst wird sich meine Laune drastisch verschlechtern!"

„Oh, Hermine Granger!", freute sich der Zauberer ungeachtet seiner vorherigen Bemerkung und schüttelte ihr kraftvoll die Hand, „Ich bin Cyrus Mahony stellvertretender Leiter des Büros gegen Missbrauch von Magie."

„Wo ist denn Andrew?", fragte die Kommunikationshexe mit dem Oberlippenbart besorgt.

„Oh, hallo mein Zuckerschnäuzelchen, habe gar nicht gesehen, dass Du auch da bist", säuselte Cyrus begeistert und zuckte dann mit den Schultern, „Andrew musste leider zu einem Einsatz und wird erst morgen oder übermorgen zurückerwartet, daher habe ich mal ein bisschen in den Büchern gegraben und habe eine spitzen Idee, wie wir Hogwarts Oberschlange da wieder herausbekommen", er zwinkerte Warwick zu, der mindestens so besorgt drein schaute wie alle anderen, „wenn der das denn überhaupt noch will!" Der Mensch war wohl ein ausgesprochener Scherzbold, ging es Hermine durch den Sinn.

„Keine Sorge, Cyrus, die Rückmeldungen der letzten zwei Stunden lassen daran keinen Zweifel!", antwortete die ältere Hexe und ergänzte pikiert, „außerdem weißt Du genau, dass Du mich nicht Zuckerschnäuzelchen nennen sollst. Ich habe einen Namen!"

„Oh, hab ich wieder mal vergessen, Hetti", grinste Cyrus und flüsterte Warwick laut und deutlich zu, „Aber im Grunde genommen steht sie auf Zuckerschnäuzelchen!" Doch bevor Hetti ihm darauf eine entsprechende Antwort geben konnte, verlangte Mister Mahony jovial, „Na, wie auch immer, jetzt holen wir erstmal unseren finsteren Professor heim! Tretet mal zu Seite, Kinder!" und krempelte seine Ärmel hoch.

„Ähm", hielt ihn Kingsley zurück, „bist Du Dir sicher, dass Du weißt, was Du tust?"

„Klar, hab alles im Griff!", lachte Cyrus selbstsicher und zückte seinen Stab, „Das wird ein Riesenspaß, ich sags Euch, gleich haben Sie Ihre Fledermaus zurück, Misses Granger!"

„Sollen wir nicht doch lieber auf Andrew warten", fragte die Hexe zu seiner linken und sah Kingsley auffordernd an.

„Nicht nötig!", winkte der stellvertretende Leiter des Büros gegen Missbrauch von Magie, lässig ab.

Kingsley schien noch mit sich zu ringen und alle anderen schauten mehr als zweifelnd auf die Vorbereitungen von Mister Mahony. Auch in Hermine machte sich ein ungutes Gefühl breit und sie beugte sich in ihrem Sessel vor, um sich Cyrus Aktivitäten genauer zu betrachten.

Dieser zog einen kleinen Zettel aus der Umhangtasche und hielt ihn sich nah vor das verbliebene Auge, dann nickte er, „Das wird ein wirklicher Spaß! Aber versprecht mir, dass Ihr Snapi sagt, wer das zustande gebracht hat, er hat nämlich einen ganz falschen Eindruck von mir!"

„Das werden wir ganz bestimmt", murmelte Warwick und tauschte mit Kingsley einen intensiven Blick, der daraufhin allen Anwesenden unauffällige Zeichen machte, möglichst weit von dem Stuhl wegzutreten.

Cyrus indes schwang schon seinen Stab, während er einen recht seltsamen Spruch sprach. Nun, jedenfalls kam er Hermine seltsam vor, aber vielleicht hatte sie sich auch nur verhört. Auf alle Fälle wirkte der Spruch prompt.

Und wie er das tat, großer Gott! Ein lautes Zischen und Pfeifen breitete sich vom Stuhl her aus, der leuchtete und funkelte und wackelte, dass einem angst und bange werden konnte.

Alle versuchten sich schleunigst in Sicherheit zu bringen, Hermine auch, aber das wäre mit zehn Kilo weniger eben wesentlich einfach gewesen und vor allem musste sie dafür erst einmal aus diesem Sessel heraus kommen.

Doch es hätte wohl alles nichts genützt, denn Cyrus Mahony legte mit einer kleinen Spur Panik in der Stimme einen weiteren Spruch nach und nun fing sogar noch der Boden unter ihren Füßen an zu vibrieren und dann heftig zu schwanken.

Jetzt war das Chaos perfekt und alles fiel übereinander und umeinander her. Nun, vielleicht war es doch nicht so schlecht gewesen nicht aus dem Sessel herauszukommen, ging es Hermine durch den Sinn, denn so konnte sie nämlich deutlich beobachten, wie Cyrus ein paar rudernde Bewegungen machte, zwei, drei Schritte nach vorne tappte um sich zu fangen, dennoch ins taumeln kam und sich nicht mehr halten konnte. Er griff nach dem nächst Besten was ihm Halt geben konnte und das Einzige was er zu fassen bekam, war die Stuhllehne des verfluchten Sitzmöbels.

Hermine hielt den Atem an. Verdammt, jetzt würde der Stuhl auch Mister Mahony verschlucken und die Kombination aus Cyrus Mahony und Severus Snape war nichts, das sie beruhigt schlafen lassen würde, das wusste sie schon nach diesen wenigen Minuten.

Doch sehr zu ihrer Verwunderung, geschah nichts, gar nichts.

Alles rappelte sich erstaunt auf, wenigstens hatte das Funkeln, Zischen und Beben aufgehört und Warwick half Kingsley auf, der etwas unglücklich auf Hetti Zuckerschnäuzelchen lag. „Hast Du gesehen, Mister Mahony konnte den Stuhl anfassen und nichts geschah?", rief Hermine aufgeregt, als sich Kingsley sogleich nach ihr umsah.

„Wirklich?", keuchte der Zaubereiminister und klopfte erstaunt seinen Umhang sauber, dann half er auch der Kommunikationshexe auf die Beine.

„Das liegt nur an meinem Zauber", warf sich Cyrus, zwar immer noch recht blass um die Nase, aber doch schon wieder mit sichtlichem Selbstvertrauen, in die Brust, „ich habe ihn verschlossen!"

„Wie? Sie wollen ihn mit diesem Spruch verschlossen haben? Ganz gewiss nicht!", entwich es Hermine wenig höflich und betrachtete den Stuhl vorsichtig.

„Aber natürlich, Misses Granger", nickte Cyrus begeistert, „wenn Sie mehr Erfahrung mit diesen Dingen hätten, wüssten Sie, das dies nur der erste Schritt war, nun kann ich mit der eigentlichen Rückführung beginnen!"

„Das erscheint mir aber so gar nicht logisch!", war Hermine immer noch alles andere als überzeugt und auch die anderen Hexen und Zauberer schienen über einen neuerlichen Versuch des stellvertretenden Leiters des Büros gegen Missbrauch von Magie ebenfalls entsetzt, denn ablehnendes Gemurre machte sich breit und nicht wenige versuchten unbemerkt den Raum zu verlassen.

„Doch, sehen Sie!", er setzte sich sogar kurz auf den Stuhl, „er ist definitiv verschlossen und nicht nur für mich, weil ich zufällig den Spruch gesprochen habe", zur Demonstration zerrte er eine junge Hexe mit kurzem Lockenkopf, die sich gerade unauffällig an ihm vorbei schleichen wollte am Arm und drückte sie auf den Stuhl. Tatsächlich verschwand auch sie nicht, was eine große Genugtuung bei Mister Mahony und riesengroße Erleichterung bei der jungen Hexe auslöste. Diese allerdings wollte ihr Glück nicht überstrapazieren und machte sie eilig davon.

„Wenn er verschlossen wäre", versuchte es Hetti erneut und funkelte Cyrus böse an, „Dann könnten wir auch keine Nachrichten mehr schicken oder erhalten.

„Das lässt sich ja leicht herausfinden", winkte Cyrus ab „Beschwöre ein Memo herauf und versuch es unserem Miesepeter vom Dienst zu schicken!"

Dieser Aufforderung kam Hetti auch mit grimmigen Blick sofort nach und als das Stück Pergament, das sie auf den Stuhl fallen ließ, genauso verschwand wie die zuvor, stemmte sie wütend ihre Arme auf die Hüften, „Cyrus Mahony, Du bist das größte Trampeltier das ich kenne und der unfähigste und eingebildetste Zauberer in ganz England! Wehe, Du hast etwas kaputt gemacht und damit noch mehr Schaden angerichtet!"

„Aber Zuckerschnäuzelchen, wie kannst Du denn so etwas sagen!", verwehrte sich Cyrus gegen die Beschimpfungen, was die Dame mit dem Oberlippenbart noch mehr auf die Palme brachte, daher bemerkte sie auch nicht, dass ein neuer Zettel auf dem Stuhl erschienen war.

Hermine aber und sie trat näher, um die Notiz von der Sitzfläche zu nehmen.

Doch als sie den Zettel gerade sehr vorsichtig zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen fassen wollte, da bekam sie einen kleinen Schups von hinten, wahrscheinlich hatte Cyrus einen Schritt zurück gemacht und sie dabei übersehen. Diese kleine Bewegung schob ihre Hand auf das Holz der Sitzfläche und schon merkte sie, wie irgendetwas sich sofort hinter ihren Bauchnabel einhakte und sie von den Füßen riss, mitten hinein in einen dunklen Strudel der gar kein Ende mehr nehmen wollte, bevor der Portschlüssel – nichts anderes konnte dieser verdammte Stuhl sein – sie wieder ausspuckte.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Das geschenkte Paradies

Wenigstens war die Landung weich gewesen. Nun ja, jedenfalls einigermaßen.

Aber sie wollte nicht klagen, denn die dunkle Stimme, die sie laut fluchend begrüßte, als sie sich urplötzlich in einem kleinen Flur materialisierte und sich mühsam aufrappelte war alle Mühe wert! „Verdammt! Hermine! Was zum Merlin machst Du denn hier?"

„Tja, eigentlich wollte ich Dich nur abholen, weil Du nicht am vereinbarten Platz warst!", antwortete Hermine und schloss voller Erleichterung ihren verschollenen Mann sogleich fest in die Arme, „geht es Dir gut?"

„Aber ja, Dir auch?", erkundigte sich Hogwarts düsterer Tränkemeister und betrachtete seine nickende Frau über seine lange Nasenspitze hinweg kritisch. Allein ihre Anwesenheit entspannte ihn immer in seltsamer Weise. Obwohl…. wenn er an ihren Zustand dachte und dass sie sich gerade an einem unbekannten und ungewünschten Ort befanden…, „und ich hatte Kingsley extra gebeten Dich aus dieser Geschichte herauszuhalten!", grummelte er ärgerlich.

„Gewöhn Dich endlich daran, dass ich mich aus Deinen Geschichten niemals heraushalten lasse! Von gar keinem, noch nicht einmal vom Zaubereiminister!", stellte Hermine grinsend klar und küsste ihn lieber.

„Du bist unvernünftig und eigensinnig!", grollte Severus und bedachte sie kurz mit einem sehr vorwurfsvollen Blick, bevor er sie aber nur zu gerne zurückküsste.

Hermine kümmerte sich auch nicht groß um den Unmut ihres Mannes, sondern genoss erst einmal ausgiebig seine Nähe, bevor sie tief durchatmete, sich von ihm löste und beschloss in aller Gründlichkeit diesen seltsamen Ort zu erkunden.

„Das ist ja wirklich klasse hier!", war ihr erstauntes Urteil, nach dem ersten Eindruck, den sie sich schnell verschaffte.

Allerdings, sie standen im Eingang zu einem äußerst gemütlichen und ansprechenden Wohnraum, der mit sanften Farben und stilvollen Möbeln für eine edle und doch einladende Atmosphäre sorgte.

„Nun, vielleicht ist es ganz nett hier", gab ihr nicht so leicht zu beeindruckender Gatte grummelnd zu und schaute sich ebenfalls mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen um, „aber ich würde trotzdem gerne rasch diesen Ort verlassen, am besten mit Dir zusammen!"

„Wenn Du mich fragst, sehe ich für eine schnelle Rettung schwarz. Sie haben einen gewissen Cyrus Mahony geschickt, der mir nicht besonders kompetent erschien."

„Was? Mahony?", rief Severus erschüttert und raufte sich die Haare, „Dieser Idiot ist die Unfähigkeit in Person!"

„Dann hast Du ja doch kein falsches Bild von ihm", grinste Hermine, „aber er hat ein sehr gesundes Selbstbewusstsein!"

„Selbstbewusstsein? Pah! Er ist eingebildet und überheblich und dabei auch noch völlig unbekümmert!", bekam sich Severus gar nicht mehr ein und tigerte empört vor der eleganten Sitzgruppe auf und ab, „Er wird seit Jahren von einer Abteilung in die andere geschoben und hinterlässt überall eine Schneise der Verwüstung!"

„Dieser Meinung war Hetti Zuckerschnäuzelchen auch, aber seine ganzen seltsamen Aktivitäten haben immerhin meine These wahrscheinlicher werden lassen!", erklärte Hermine mit erhobenem Zeigefinger.

„Ach", Severus blieb erstaunt stehen und zog eine Augenbraue empor, „Du hast also eine These und die wäre wie?"

„Nun, ich will nicht behaupten, dass sie schon ganz ausgereift ist, aber ich kann irgendwie nicht recht an einen Fluch oder an eine Tat von Verbrechern glauben", schüttelte Hermine ihre Locken.

„Nicht? Und für was hältst Du das ganze hier?", er deutete auf den luxuriösen Wohnraum.

„Jetzt lach nicht", bat sie etwas verlegen lächelnd, „aber, mir kommt das eher wie eine romantische Überraschung vor."

„So…?", konnte Severus da nur sagen, „Und was soll daran romantisch sein, dass unbeteiligte Gäste ohne ihren Willen an irgendeinen mysteriösen Ort auf dieser Welt gebracht werden?"

„Ich sage ja auch nicht, dass Du das Ziel des romantischen Adressaten oder sagen wir besser, der romantischen Adressatin warst", stellte Hermine klar, „immerhin war das Warwicks Geschenk."

„Und warum sitze ich dann hier fest und nicht er", gab Severus zu bedenken und ergänzte vorwurfsvoll, „Und warum sitzt Du dann hier und nicht die ominöse Adressatin?"

„Das weiß ich auch noch nicht", gestand Hermine nachdenklich, „aber Cyrus Mahony hat sich auf den Stuhl gesetzt und es ist nichts geschehen und er hat auch eine junge Frau genötigt dort Platz zu nehmen und auch diese ist nicht verschwunden, das muss doch was zu sagen haben oder nicht?"

„Ich weiß nicht…", war Severus noch nicht überzeugt.

„Auf alle Fälle schreibe ich gleich mal meine Überlegungen auf und Kingsley und Warwick können sich darüber Gedanken machen!", beschloss Hermine und sah sich nach Feder und Tinte um.

„Dort hinten steht ein Sekretär", deutete Severus hinter sich und Hermine steuerte sogleich begeistert ein wundervolles und edles Schreibpult an, „Das spricht übrigens auch für meine These, denn wenn irgendjemand Warwick was Schlechtes wollte, dann hätte er ihn nicht hierher gebracht, sondern an einen ganz anderen Ort!"

„Ja, vielleicht", seufzte Severus, „Aber wenn das hier tatsächlich eine längere Angelegenheit wird, brauche ich jetzt erst einmal einen Tee, willst Du auch einen?"

„Aber immer!", antwortete Hermine und hatte schon das Tintenfass aufgeschraubt und aus einer sehr exquisiten Auswahl an Schreibfedern die schönste herausgesucht.

Zehn Minuten später war der Tee bereitet und auch Hermine hatte ihre Nachricht fertig.

„Wie hast Du sie eigentlich gesendet?", erkundigte sie sich und sah sich um.

„Ganz einfach, dort wo Du gelandet bist, steht ein ähnliches Stuhlexemplar wie in Warwicks Büro."

„Aha", machte Hermine erfreut, „ein Paar! Das ist ja sehr passend!"

Und während Severus Hermines Nachricht abschickte, trank sie eine Tasse Tee und betrachtete einige kostbar aussehende Gemälde und Skulpturen.

Als Severus zurückkam, stellte sie mit breitem Grinsen die Tasse auf den Unterteller und erklärte voller Tatendrang, „So! In der Zeit wo wir auf Antwort warten, genießen wir diese wundervolle Umgebung. Als erstes will ich mir alles in Ruhe ansehen!", und schon öffnete sie die nächstbeste Türe. Sie führte in eine Küche und selbst Hermine, die nun wirklich nicht viel fürs Kochen übrig hatte, blieb beeindruckt der Mund offen stehen.

„Wow!", das war wohl die bestausgestattetste Küche, die sie je gesehen hatte. Grundgütiger, allein dieser Raum war wohl mehr wert, als ihre gesamte Wohnungseinrichtung in Hogwarts.

„Wart mal ab, bis Du das Bad und das Schlafzimmer gesehen hast!", murmelte Severus an seinem Tee nippend und deutete auf die andere Türe.

Oh, na, das war ja spannend! So schnell Hermines dicke Füße sie trugen, eilte sie auch schon zur weiteren Erkundung dieser Luxusunterkunft und wahrlich, Severus hatte nicht zuviel versprochen. Nach einem kleinen Flur, von dem zwei Türen abgingen, folgte erst ein Badezimmer – nein, der Begriff Badezimmer war irgendwie nicht passend für diesen Raum. Badelandschaft traf es eher. Dunkles Granit, blinkendes Edelstahl und viel, viel Glas verschlugen Hermine glatt die Sprache. Da war ein großer, blubbernder Whirlpool von dem sanfte Nebelschwaden aufstiegen, eine riesige Dusche, die wie eine Schnecke gestaltet, neugierige Blicke fernhielt, eine ovale Badewanne, die locker Platz für eine ganze Orgiengesellschaft bot und zwei geräumige Waschbecken vor einem herrlichen Panoramafenster mit weitem Blick auf ein blaues Meer. „Der Wahnsinn!", befand Hermine und hätte am liebsten sogleich die Wanne oder den Pool für eine kleine Zweimannorgie ausprobiert. Aber erst musste noch der letzte Raum inspiziert werden, das Schlafzimmer!

Nun, auch dieser Raum war mehr als sehenswert. Er war ebenfalls luxuriös und großzügig, in weiß und beige gehalten und den Mittelpunkt bildete ein riesiges Bett, dessen Maße glatt dazu ausreichten, die in der Wanne gesäuberte vielköpfige Orgiengesellschaft genügend Raum für weitere Aktivitäten zu geben. Aber das beeindruckendste war der Blick den man hatte, wenn man im Bett lag! Von dort schaute man nämlich durch eine breite Fensterfront aufs weite, blaue Meer hinaus.

Der absolute Wahnsinn!

Hatte man vom Bad schon eine tolle Aussicht, hier war er noch etwas spektakulärer. Denn nun erkannte man, dass diese wundervolle Unterkunft auf einem Felsvorsprung über der tosenden Brandung thronte.

Severus der ihr langsam gefolgt war, meinte mit einem kleinen Blick auf die Vegetation draußen, „Ich würde auf eine Pazifikinsel tippen."

Hermine, die gerade die Glasschiebetüre öffnete und damit eine sehr warme Priese in den angenehm kühlen Raum hineinließ, schüttelte den Kopf, „Das sind eher die Tropen und das würde auch zu dem Bild auf Warwicks Schreibtisch passen, das er dort gefunden hat!"

„Pazifik… Das macht es auch nicht besser!", brummelte Severus, er hatte es ja bekanntlich nicht gerne so warm.

„Ach komm, Du alter Flubberwurm, jetzt freu Dich doch ein bisschen. Das ist doch alles wundervoll! Entweder holen sie uns hier in den nächsten Minuten oder Stunden heraus und Du bist schneller wieder im eisigen England, als Du ‚Sonnenbrand' sagen kannst oder wir kommen hier noch nicht weg, dann haben wir ganz unversehens ein paar Tage Urlaub in einem echten Paradies!", jubilierte Hermine und knöpfte schon den warmen Wollumhang auf, ihr war mächtig heiß.

„Und was ist mit dem Kind?", führte Severus ein echtes Argument ins Feld.

„Nichts ist mit dem Kind", schüttelte Hermine auch sogleich den Kopf. Dieser Mann war wirklich eine echte Spaßbremse. „Die Heilerin sagte was von zwei bis drei Wochen!"

„Aber sie ist sich schon sicher, dass Dein Bauch nicht noch dicker wird?", erkundigte sich Severus kritisch, „Ich habe immer Sorge, dass er platzt!"

„Sehr charmant!", antwortete Hermine säuerlich und gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter, „Komm, zieh den Umhang aus und lass uns mal kurz zum Meer hinunter springen!" und schon zog sie ihn hinter sich her, zurück in den Wohnraum, bevor sie abrupt stehen blieb und ihn besorgt fragte, „Wir können doch raus, oder?" Das wäre ja die absolute Folter, das Meer vor Augen, ohne wirklich hin zu dürfen. Dann würde sie auch ihre These mit der romantischen Überraschung sogleich über die Klippen werfen! Definitiv!

„Das habe ich noch nicht ausprobiert. Was ich aber weiß, ist, dass wir nicht apparieren können", antwortete Severus und schüttelte über seine enthusiastische Frau den Kopf.

„Das soll ich sowieso lassen, hat die Heilerin gemeint. Also komm und lass uns herausfinden, ob ich meine dicken Füße im Meer abkühlen kann", freute sich Hermine mit leuchtenden Augen und fand ihre Schwangerschaftsbeschwerden nur noch halb so schlimm.

Umhang und dicke Strickweste, Schuhe und Socken flogen nur so durch die Gegend und schnell wie der Wind hatte ein kleiner Zauberspruch für eine kurze Hose und Sandalen gesorgt.

Draußen, auf der großen, sonnengefluteten Terrasse schöpfte sie erst einmal tief und befreit Atem und hätte nur zu gerne vor lauter Begeisterung einen kleinen Luftsprung vollführt, wenn ihr solch körperliche Aktivitäten nicht doch ein klein wenig zu anstrengend gewesen wären. Hüpfende Berge waren auch wenig attraktiv, ging es ihr grinsend durch den Sinn, als sie die Stufen zur kleinen, windgeschützten Bucht hinunter eilte.

Wundervoll! Einfach wundervoll! Ein privater, uneinsehbarer Strand nur für sie alleine. Ein wahres Paradies.

Zudem war das Wasser glasklar und hatte eine angenehme Temperatur. Was wollte man mehr? Genau! Gar nichts, nur Badebekleidung, um Wasser und Strand und Sonne noch besser genießen zu können. Gut, dass sie eine Hexe war, denn so wurde aus ihrer weißen Unterwäsche einfach ein schwarzer Bikini. Ihr hellblauer passte momentan eh nicht…

Ihr sonnenscheuer Ehemann betrachtete sie mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und seltsamen Blick, „Was ist los?" fragte sie, reckte und streckte sich und ging einige Meter ins Meer hinein.

„Nichts", antwortete Severus und starrte sie an, „nur, dass Deine Brüste und Dein Bauch ohne Kleidung und so im hellen Tageslicht gesehen, sogar noch größer und dicker aussehen, als eh schon."

„Was willst Du mir denn damit sagen?", fragte Hermine skeptisch, stemmte die Hände auf die Hüften und legte den Kopf schief.

„Nichts, wirklich, nur eine Feststellung", erwiderte Severus schnell, „und außerdem ist Dein Bauch nach unten gerutscht, wenn ich mich nicht irre!"

„Das gehört alles so, Professor", erklärte Hermine mit etwas spitzem Unterton, „die Heilerin hat erklärt, dass das Kind sich in den letzten Wochen in die richtige Geburtslage gedreht hat und was die Brüste betrifft, mein Lieber, ist alles ebenfalls ganz einfach und logisch, immerhin wird das Kind ja Nahrung brauchen!"

„Das hört sich aber alles nach deutlich weniger als zwei, drei Wochen an!", murmelte Severus leise.

Das Wasser reichte ihr mittlerweile bis zu den Hüften und sie machte vorsichtig einige Schwimmbewegungen, „Herrlich!", verkündete sie genießerisch und tauchte kurz unter. Als sie wieder hoch kam und sich das Wasser aus den Augen wischte, nahm sie allerdings mit bedeutungsvollen Blick ihren Mann ins Visier und gab ihm einige wohlwollende Erklärungen mit auf den Weg, „Übrigens, mein lieber Severus, ich halte Dir zugute, dass Du keinerlei Erfahrungen mit schwangeren Frauen hast, denn ansonsten müsstest Du wissen, dass solche unqualifizierten Aussagen bezüglich der gewachsenen Fülle diverser Körperteile normaler Weise zu schwerwiegenden Konsequenzen für den Mann führen", sie hob einen Zeigefinger in die Höhe und begann gut gelaunt zu dozieren, „Die Heiler vom St. Mungos können von furchtbaren, unumkehrbaren und sehr schmerzhaften Fluchschäden berichten und das Ministerium wurde schon überhäuft von Scheidungsanträgen Schwangerer wegen seelischer Grausamkeit. Selbstmordversuche der deprimierten Frauen sind auch keine Seltenheit, wie man sich lebhaft denken kann, jedenfalls wenn man ein Mindestmaß an Einfühlungsvermögen hat", sie nahm tief Luft und schenkte ihrem nicht besonders einfühlsamen Gatten einen bezeichnenden Blick, „Garantiert aber führen solche unbedachten Äußerungen zu heftigen und unschönen Streitereien. Beabsichtigst Du irgendetwas von diesen Dingen, Severus?"

„Ich? Nein, nie im Leben", wehrte Severus sogleich ab, das hier wurde ihm eindeutig zu gefährlich, immerhin hatte er Monate voller Hormonumstellungen hinter sich „ich mache mir nur Sorgen um Dich."

„Das ist wirklich sehr fürsorglich, mein Schatz", grinste Hermine zufrieden, „aber es ist alles im grünen Bereich! Also relaxe endlich und genieße den Augenblick!" Eine Aufforderung, die bei ihrem Mann natürlich für heftiges Augenrollen sorgte.

Sie aber tauchte wieder unter und schwamm einige Züge, dann spähte sie wieder zu ihm hin, „Auf was warten Sie denn noch Professor Snape? Nun kommen Sie schon her, das Wasser ist toll!"

Doch, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, dauerte es noch eine ganze Weile und es bedurfte viel gutem Zureden, bis er sich tatsächlich widerstrebend von aller überflüssiger Kleidung befreite und mit dem dicken Zeh die Wassertemperatur kritisch prüfte. Leider gab es an dieser nichts auszusetzen und so begab er sich doch noch ins kühle Nass. Wobei ihn die schwimmende Frau noch wesentlich stärker lockte, als alles Wasser dieser Welt. Sie hatte sich nämlich auf den Rücken gelegt und so schauten nur ihr Gesicht und einige sehr markante Körperregionen aus dem Wasser.

„Weißt Du noch der See in Australien", murmelte sie, als er schließlich neben ihr war.

„Natürlich!", nickte er sogleich und späte zur Sonne empor, „dort war es ähnlich heiß!"

„Ja, das auch", lächelte Hermine, „aber ich erinnere mich vor allem an Deinen Striptease, der war wundervoll und wirklich sehr gekonnt, mein Lieber!"

„Habe ich wochenlang geübt!", log Severus frech und griff nach ihrer Hand, „Ich für meinen Teil erinnere mich in erste Linie an gewisse andere Aktivitäten, die wir danach dort unternommen haben!"

„Ja, an die erinnere ich mich auch!", kicherte Hermine und dreht sich um, damit sie mit ihren Armen seinen Nacken umfassen konnte.

Wegen des dicken Bauches ging das leider nicht mehr so eng, wie damals auf ihrer Hochzeitsreise, aber es reichte doch, um ihn in einen langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu verwickeln.

Ach, sie liebte es ihn zu küssen und seine Hände auf ihrem Körper zu fühlen. Einfach wundervoll.

„Ich sollte Dir vielleicht lieber gestehen", nuschelte Severus schließlich, „dass ich eben nicht ganz die Wahrheit gesagt habe!"

Hermine hielt inne und betrachtete ihn aufmerksam, „Wann genau?

„Na, als ich sagte, dass ich mir nur Sorgen um Dich machen würde, wegen des Bauches und so weiter."

„Ach, sondern?", hakte Hermine nach und genoss jetzt seine Hände, die über ihren ganzen Rücken streichelten.

„Ich finde Dich und Deine körperlichen Veränderungen, nun ja", er suchte nach geeigneten Worten und schien ein wenig verschämt, als er sich schließlich für, „sehr anziehend und ungemein reizvoll", entschied.

„Wirklich?" staunte Hermine, „Also ich finde mich mit jedem Tag nur schrecklich klobiger und fetter!"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf und ließ zum Beweis seine Hände bis zu ihrem Po rutschen, um sie kraftvoll anzuheben, damit sie ihre Beine um seine Hüften verschränken konnte. Dann brachte er seine Lippen ganz nah an ihr rechtes Ohr und flüsterte, „Also, ich finde Dich sinnlich und erotisch."

„Ach, Gott, das müssen bestimmt die Hormone sein", vermutete Hermine seufzend, „ich habe verstanden, dass Du was von sinnlich und erotisch gesagt hast."

„Das sind ganz sicherlich Hormone, aber nicht die Deinen!", stellte Severus mit einem Wolfsgrinsen klar und seine Hände wanderten wieder ihren Rücken hinab, bis dass sie auf ihrem Po lagen und er ihr Becken mit einem festen Ruck ganz nah an seines heranzog.

„Hm, Severus!", jubelte Hermine begeistert, „Das hier wird ja immer besser!", allerdings, dieses Paradies war wirklich eins!

„So?", machte ihr Tränkemeister unbeteiligt und öffnete flugs sehr gekonnt den Verschluss ihres Bikinioberteils.

„Oh ja!", schnurrte Hermine und sorgte im Gegenzug mit einem kleinen stablosen Zauber dafür, dass Severus seine Badehose verlor, was bei ihm zu einem tiefen Grollen führte und bei ihr für einen herrlichen Schauer sorgte.

Doch als Severus so ermutigt seine Hand in ihr Bikinihöschen geschoben hatte, hielt er abrupt inne, „Dürfen wir das denn überhaupt noch?", fragte er besorgt.

„Oh, Severus!", Hermine musste tief seufzen, „Immer noch die gleiche Antwort wie vor einigen Tagen! Ich sage Dir schon Bescheid, wenn es unangenehm sein sollte oder gar weh tut, dann erst ist es nämlich ein Problem für mich und das Kind, vorher nicht. Und nun mach gefälligst weiter!"

Nun, das tat er dann auch, wenn auch vorsichtig und sanft, aber egal, es war wirklich, wirklich klasse!

Großer Gott! Wenn ihr jemand am Morgen dieses bitterkalten schottischen Wintertages gesagt hätte, dass sie ihn mit einer leidenschaftlichen Umarmung im warmen Meer vor einer Südseeinsel beschließen würde, hätte sie ihn wohl für mehr als verrückt gehalten.

Wie gut, dass es manchmal absolut verrückte Dinge gab, die auch noch Wirklichkeit wurden.

Von deren Sorte konnte sie locker mehr vertragen!


	3. Chapter 3

3. Das Paradies scheint ohne Grenzen

Dieses Paradies war wirklich eines! Allererste Sahne! Hermine konnte es gar nicht fassen.

Und dabei war dieser erste erstaunliche Tag mit dem äußerst befriedigenden Besuch im Meer noch nicht einmal vorüber.

Himmel, ging es ihr seufzend durch den Sinn, wo sollte all das Gute dieses Tages nur enden? Ach, egal, grinste sie innerlich, das hier war einfach der absolute Hit!

Es folgte nämlich ein leichtes und sehr delikates Abendessen, dass Severus aus der reichgefüllten Speisekammer des Hauses für sie zusammenstellte und als er auch noch mehrere Flaschen exquisiten Weins fand, war sich Hermine felsenfest sicher, „Das hier ist bestimmt kein Racheakt!"

„Außer natürlich", gab Severus recht versöhnlich zu bedenken, „wir werden, kaum dass wir uns an all dies hier gewöhnt haben, herausgeschmissen."

Aha, er war also doch nicht mehr so sehr darauf erpicht, hier schnellstens wieder weg zu kommen. Sehr gut.

„Da kann man doch was gegen tun!", meinte Hermine gut gelaunt, „Denn jeder weiß doch, dass man einen Rausschmiss aus dem Paradies vermeidet, indem man einfach einen weiten Bogen um den Baum der Erkenntnis macht!"

„Wenn die im Ministerium weiterhin auf die Hilfe von Cyrus Mahony setzen, besteht absolut keine Gefahr dafür, dass der Baum irgendeiner Erkenntnis auch nur in Sichtweite kommt!" schnaubte Severus und räumte das Geschirr ab.

Nein, allerdings nicht! Was aber gar nicht so schlimm war, jedenfalls für die nächsten Tage! Denn was konnte es herrlicheres geben, als in lauer Sommernacht dem Meer zu lauschen, in den starken Armen eines durchaus gut gestimmten Mannes zu liegen, den frau von Herzen liebt.

Ha! Diese Umgebung machte sie eindeutig sentimental und kramte ihre romantische Seite hervor. Aber auch das war völlig egal!

Sie beschlossen den paradiesischen Tag auf der großzügigen Terrasse beim Schein eines schon fast vollständigen Mondes. Die leisen Geräusche der Nacht waren wundervoll, genau wie Severus Hände, die sachte über ihren Körper und vor allem über ihren runden Bauch streichelten.

„Was hat die Heilerin denn sonst noch so gesagt?", erkundigte er sich nach einer Weile, brummend.

„Das alles in bester Ordnung ist", antwortete Hermine, „Und eben das mit dem Apparierverbot."

„Dann werden Deine Eltern zu Weihnachten eben nach Hogwarts kommen müssen", überlegte Severus.

„Ja, ich habe das schon mit Mum besprochen", nickte Hermine, die bereits mit diesem Verbot gerechnet hatte „Es ist nur gut, dass ich schon alle Geschenke besorgt habe!"

„So?", horchte Severus auf, „Meines auch?"

„Wer sagt denn, dass Du überhaut was bekommst?", kicherte Hermine frech.

„Wie bitte? Ich war unglaublich brav, wie ich meine", eine Behauptung, die er wohl nicht mal selbst recht glaubte, daher schob er voller Selbstmitleid getränkt hinterher, „Zudem habe ich mir ein Geschenk redlich verdient mit einer Frau, die mehr Zeit vor der Toilettenschüssel als in meinen Armen verbracht hat!"

„Na, vielleicht findet sich noch irgendwo eine Kleinigkeit", stellte Hermine hoffnungsvoll in Aussicht, denn er hatte recht, gerade die ersten Monate ihrer Schwangerschaft waren nicht so schön gewesen.

Außerdem freute sie sich schon mächtig darauf Severus sein Geschenk zu geben. Sie hatte die wunderschöne, grünsilbern schimmernde Schreibfeder mit dem passenden Tintenfässchen in einem kleinen Laden in Edinburgh gefunden. Ihre weißgoldene Federspitze war meisterlich gearbeitet und der kurze, ergonomisch gearbeitete Schaft aus Ebenholz lag ausgezeichnet in der Hand. Dreimal hatte sie dem Laden einen Besuch abgestattet, bevor sie sich doch überwunden hatte das Set zu erstehen. Es war alles andere als billig gewesen, aber die Verkäuferin versicherte ihr, dass es den Preis allemal wert sei, denn die Federn wären vollkommen unempfindlich gegen alle Widrigkeiten.

Nun, Widrigkeiten gab es für Lehrer ja genug, da war dieses Geschenk vielleicht gerade die richtige Wahl!

Apropos Widrigkeiten! „Da Deine Frau ja mehr Zeit vor diversen Toilettenschüsseln verbracht hat", gab sie zu bedenken, „finde ich, dass sie ebenfalls ein Geschenk verdient hat, wie sieht es denn damit aus?"

„Wie?", tat Severus skeptisch, „Das muss ich mir aber noch schwer überlegen!"

„Es ist immer gut, wenn sich der liebende Ehemann gründliche und eingehende Gedanken über ein angemessenes Geschenk für seine Ehefrau macht!", wusste Hermine, „weil diese sonst sehr in Versuchung geführt würde, das vielleicht anzudenkende Geschenk für den Mann selbst zu behalten"

„So? Hm, na dann werde ich mal sehen, was sich machen lässt!", gab Severus nach, „Ein wahrhaft großes Geschenk ist es aber schon, wenn in wenigen Tagen die meisten dieser Schüler nach Hause fahren", seufzte er ergänzend. Wie in jedem Jahr träumte ihr Mann schon seit Wochen von den Weihnachtsferien, wie von allen Ferien dieser Welt….

Aber Hermine war noch bei ganz anderen Geschenken und sie richtete sich besorgt auf, „Hoffentlich kommt es nicht direkt an Weihnachten", Übrigens eine Befürchtung, die sie schon hegte, seitdem Poppy das Geburtsdatum für den 28. Dezember ausgerechnet hatte.

„Wer, das Kind? Nun, ich fände das aber sehr praktisch", befand Severus, „So könnten wir jedes Jahr ein Geschenk sparen!"

„Das sagt jemand, der bestimmt schon fieberhaft überlegt, wann er den ersten Rennbesen überreichen darf!", schnaubte Hermine.

„Meinst Du etwa, es wird ein Junge?", horchte Severus hoffend auf.

„Nein! Ich wollte es immer noch nicht wissen", winkte Hermine ab, „Mir ist es völlig egal, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen wird", sie drehte sich zu ihm herum, „Du etwa nicht?"

„Selbstverständlich will ich, dass es ein Junge ist!", antwortete Severus wie aus dem Zauberstab geschossen.

„Aha!", machte Hermine und überkreuzte die Arme vor der Brust, „Und warum? Hältst Du etwa Mädchen für schlechter?

„Nun...", überlegte Severus mit gerunzelter Stirn und bekam einen gut gezielten Rippenstoß.

„Auch viele Mädchen stehen auf Rennbesen!", setzte sie nach.

„Es geht nicht um Rennbesen!", schüttelte Severus mit verkanntem Gesichtsausdruck den Kopf und rieb sich seine Seite, „Ich benötige unbedingt maskuline Unterstützung in meinem Kerker, denn seit diese junge Frau bei mir eingefallen ist und mir den Kopf verdreht hat, ist nichts mehr wie es war!"

„Und Du glaubst, dass mit einem Jungen alles wieder so würde wie früher?", erkundigte sich Hermine erstaunt.

„Unsinn! Denn die Frau ist ja immer noch da, aber ich könnte mich dann mit ihm gegen sie verbünden und irgendwann wilde Männerorgien abhalten."

„Ha, da musst Du ja nur noch knappe 20 Jahre lang warten!", rechnete Hermine ihm vor.

„Wie gut, dass Geduld einer meiner großen Tugenden ist!", antwortete er arrogant.

„Du bist absolut verrückt, Severus Snape!"

„Vielleicht, aber auch das liegt nur an dieser verrückten Frau!", behauptete dieser frech.

„Schon klar", seufzte Hermine grinsend, „die ist ja immer an allem schuld!"

„Ganz genau!", nickte er sehr zufrieden, küsste ihren Scheitel und stand auf, um in der Küche für neuen Tee und Wein zu sorgen.

„Solche Abende werden rar werden", murmelte Hermine irgendwann leise, als er sich wieder neben ihr ausgestreckt hatte.

„Höchstwahrscheinlich. Vor allem, da wir in Schottland leben", schnaubte Severus belustigt und gab etwas Zucker in ihren Tee.

„Du weißt, was ich meine", brummte sie und nahm die Tasse entgegen.

„Natürlich weiß ich das und ich bedaure dies schon jetzt!", flüsterte er ehrlich.

„Ich auch, denn bei aller Vorfreude auf das Kind, liebe ich diese stillen Zeiten mit Dir, bei einem Glas Wein oder einer Tasse Tee, einem gutem Buch, egal wo."

„Ich kann Dir nur zustimmen, meine Liebe! Und wenn dieser dicke Bauch hier nicht von einer Geburt in nächster Zeit künden würde und wenn hier zu allem anderen Überfluss auch noch ein gut ausgestattetes Tränkelabor zu finden wäre, würde ich sehr in Versuchung geführt sein den Stuhl zu zerhacken und ihn ins Meer zu werfen."

„Oh", machte Hermine beeindruckt, „aber ich gebe zu bedenken, dass es hier keine Schüler gibt, die Du quälen könntest und denen Du Punkte abziehen darfst!"

„Ich habe doch Dich!"

„Mich darf man aber nicht quälen und ich habe auch keine Punkte, die man mir abziehen kann!"

„Das könnte man doch ändern, mit ein bisschen guten Willen Deinerseits…", überlegte Severus.

„Kommt nicht in Frage!", lachte Hermine und schob ihre Hand zwischen zwei Knöpfe seines Hemdes, um zärtlich über seine breite Brust zu streicheln.

„Schade!", grummelte Severus belustigt.

‚Ach, das Leben war schön', ging es ihr durch den Sinn und ein tiefes Gefühl der Geborgenheit erfüllte sie und sie schloss sehr zufrieden die Augen, um ein wenig vor sich hin zu träumen.

So war wieder eine ganze Zeit nur das Zirpen der Grillen zu hören, bis dass Hermine sehr leise fragte „Findest Du mich wirklich so anziehend, Severus?"

„Wie? Nein, das habe ich nur behauptet, um Dich verführen zu können!", erwiderte ihr unverschämter Ehemann und fing sich erneut einen gut gezielten Rippenstoß ein, wenn er weiterhin so frech war, würde er in der Nacht wohl auf der anderen Seite schlafen müssen – oder einen Heilzauber gegen blaue Flecken sprechen.

„Das würde zwar sehr zu Dir passen, Du alter Slytherin", knurrte Hermine, „aber jetzt mal ehrlich!"

„Nun, vielleicht habe ich doch die Wahrheit gesagt!", stellte ihr Tränkemeister in Aussicht, gab dann aber zu „Ich war allerdings etwas überrascht, als ich es festgestellt habe. In der Tat! Aber es ist nun mal so, ich finde Dich und Deinen Körper gerade unglaublich reizvoll", er drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr hin und meinte, „das dürfte Dir doch wohl nicht entgangen sein, oder?"

Das stimmte, ein Umstand den sie wirklich sehr genoss, sie hatte es aber darauf geschoben, dass sie einfach mehr gemeinsame Zeit hatten, jetzt, wo sie nicht mehr jeden Tag nach Edinburgh an die Uni flohte, sondern vieles von zu Hause aus regelte.

„Es ist aber nicht einfacher geworden", warf Hermine ein und dachte daran, dass ihr dicker Bauch und ihre empfindlichen Brüste manches im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes erschwerten.

„Nein, aber einfach ist nicht immer gleich besser!", entgegnete Severus frech, „bedenke, dass wir sonst wohl auf einige Stellungen nie gekommen wären!"

„Oh, ja!", bestätigte sie kichernd und erinnerte sich sehr gerne an einige Versuche ihrem Bauch aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Übrigens", meldete sich ihr in dieser Hinsicht sehr kreativer Ehemann und richtete sich auf, „finde ich, dass wir als ernsthafte Wissenschaftler einige dieser Vorgehensweisen nochmals wiederholen müssten, um nachher zweifelsfrei feststellen zu können, welche die Geeignete für diesen Zustand ist."

„Oh lala", machte Hermine amüsiert und setzte sich ebenfalls auf, „denkst Du Dir dieses Vorgehen schon als Vorbereitung auf die nächste Schwangerschaft?"

„Wie?", ruderte Severus sogleich erschreckt zurück, „nein, nein, großer Merlin! Nur aus rein wissenschaftlichem Interesse!"

„Nicht?", erwiderte Hermine grinsend, „Schade, ich dachte Du wärst auf den Geschmack gekommen und könntest es gar nicht mehr missen, das viele Stöhnen wegen unzähliger Wehwehchen, die unerklärlichen Stimmungsschwankungen und das morgendliche Ritual der Übelkeit und des Erbrechens."

„Du hast das Geschnarche in der Nacht vergessen, auf das stehe ich auch unglaublich!", ergänzte Severus süffisant und erhob sich mit einem kleinen Seufzen, „Lass uns erst einmal sehen, wie wir mit diesem Kind zurecht kommen, bevor wir über ein weiteres nachdenken!", entschied er, zog sie hoch und entführte sie mit dem Hinweis, „Aber forschen können wir trotzdem, wie ich finde!", ins Schlafzimmer.

Das Bett war übrigens genau so bequem wie es aussah und eignete sich hervorragend für Orgien, auch für die im Dienste der Wissenschaft!


	4. Chapter 4

3. Wolken überm Paradies

Am nächsten Morgen weckte sie die Sonne, die genau vor ihrem Fenster am Horizont erschien und den neuen Tag in ein warmes, oranges Licht tauchte.

Oh, wie schön!

Allzu gerne wäre sie noch liegen geblieben und hätte zugesehen, wie sie zur Gänze emporstieg, aber ihre Blase drückte und außerdem war da dieses unangenehme Ziehen, das sie schon ein oder zweimal in der Nacht gespürt hatte. Nun, die Heilerin hatte was von Senkwehen gesagt, das würde sich sicherlich geben.

Da sie schon mal aufgestanden war, probierte sie auch gleich die Dusche mit ihren unzähligen Düsen aus. Unglaublich, was es da alles gab und so blieb sie auch deutlich länger, als sie normaler Weise brauchte und rief damit ihren ständig besorgten Ehemann auf den Plan, „Was machst Du da so lange?", fragte er und steckte misstrauisch seinen Kopf in die Duschschnecke.

„Forschen", antwortete Hermine keck und zog ihn kurzerhand unter den dampfenden Strahl unzähliger Düsen und Ventile.

Gut, dass er nur eine Boxershorts trug, sonst hätte er sicherlich stärker protestiert, so aber beteiligte er sich doch gerne an weiteren Forschungsprojekten.

Hach! Hatte sie schon erwähnt, dass das Leben schön war?!

„Warwick hat übrigens geantwortet", informierte er sie eine halbe Stunde später, während er sich die Haare trocken rubbelte.

„Oh", Hermine nahm die Zahnbürste aus dem Mund, „was schreibt er denn?"

„Dass Du mit Deiner These gar nicht so verkehrt lagst", seufzte Severus und schlüpfte in sein Hemd, „Der Stuhl war ein Geschenk seiner Frau und dieses Geschenk hat leider einige Tücken!"

„So? Welche Tücken denn?", fragte Hermine allarmiert.

„Er hat ein Vermögen gekostet und wir kommen hier nicht vor Dienstag weg."

„Das sind ja noch vier Tage", rechnete Hermine erfreut nach, das mit den Kosten interessierte sie nicht weiter, immerhin waren sie schon von den Malorys beglichen worden, „und warum erst dann?"

„Weil Warwicks Frau Maggy es leid war, dass ihr Mann ständig alle Urlaube entweder absagte oder verkürzte, nur weil wieder mal irgendetwas im Ministerium schief gegangen war."

„Und da hat sie dafür gesorgt, dass er dieses Mal nicht weg kann", schloss Hermine grinsend.

„Ja, sie hat extra darauf bestanden, dass der Veranstalter eine sichere Sperre in die Portschlüssel einbaut, die nicht zu knacken ist."

„Sehr schön!", meinte Hermine und putze vergnügt ihre Zähne weiter, bevor ihr noch eine Frage in den Sinn kam, „Und warum sitzen wir jetzt hier und nicht dieser Cyrus und die junge Hexe von der Feier?"

„Nun, das ist eine weitere Sicherung", zuckte Severus mit den Schultern, „nur der richtige Partner hat den Zugang."

„Und da Du unerwartet der erste warst", ergänzte Hermine begeistert, „konnte weder Cyrus noch die junge Frau hindurchgelangen."

„Richtig, denn dieses Vorrecht genießen nur Paare", er küsste sie schnell auf die Stirn, „Und nun beeil Dich, das Frühstück steht schon ewig auf dem Tisch!"

„Ach, Severus", murrte Hermine, „nun hetz doch nicht so, wir haben immerhin Urlaub!"

Und das war wirklich wundervoll. Sie verbrachten den Tag mit einem langen Strandspaziergang, der zwar nicht sehr weit ging, weil Hermine immer wieder stehen bleiben musste, um auszuruhen - das mit ihrer Kondition wurde auch nicht wieder besser - aber es war trotzdem sehr schön.

Dann nahm sich Severus Zeit in aller Ruhe ein gutes Dinner zu kochen, während Hermine erst ein kleines Nickerchen auf der Terrasse machte und anschließend ausgiebig schwimmen ging.

Sie hätte nicht sagen können, wann sie sich je glücklicher und zufriedener gefühlt hätte, wenn da nicht dieses ärgerliche Ziehen gewesen wäre, dass zwar nur ab und an, aber dennoch unangenehm spürbar kam und ging.

Severus erzählte sie davon natürlich nichts, er würde nur in Panik verfallen und sie verrückt machen mit seinen Sorgen. Nein! Das Ziehen war auszuhalten und wirklich nur ein kleiner Wehrmutstropfen in diesem wunderbaren Paradies.

In der nächsten Nacht schlief sie nicht so gut, wie in der davor, denn die Beschwerden gingen einfach nicht weg. Verflixt!

„Warum schläfst Du nicht?", erkundigte sich Severus gegen drei Uhr.

„Weiß nicht", log sie.

„Hast Du Schmerzen? Fehlt Dir etwas?", fragte er natürlich sofort und richtete sich erschreckt auf.

„Nein, nur ein kleines Ziehen, hör auf Dich zu sorgen und schlaf!"

„So? Ein kleines Ziehen?", Severus schien alles andere als beruhigt.

„Wahrscheinlich Senkwehen, kein Grund zur Panik, wirklich!", versuchte sie es erneut und drehte sich von ihm weg.

Natürlich glaubte er ihr nicht, sie merkte sehr genau, dass er den Rest der Nacht damit verbrachte sie zu bewachen. Irgendwann gegen fünf schlief sie dann doch noch mal ein und wachte auch erst wieder auf, als Severus ins Schlafzimmer kam, um nach ihr zu sehen.

„Wie spät ist es?", nuschelte sie und blinzelte in die helle Morgensonne, die ihren Weg zwischen den Lamellen der Fensterläden hindurch fand, die Severus anscheinend am Morgen geschlossen hatte und ihre Nase kitzelte.

„Schon gegen neun", antwortete Severus und setzte sich auf die Bettkante, „was macht das Ziehen, ist es weg?"

„Hm, ich glaube schon", überlegte Hermine und horchte in sich hinein. Nein, kein Schmerz mehr! Wunderbar, hoffentlich blieb es auch so.

„Gut", atmete Severus erleichtert auf, „denn ich habe in der Zwischenzeit Poppy kontaktiert und sie meinte, dass dies auch die ersten Vorboten für die richtigen Wehen sein könnten und dass Du Dich schonen sollst!"

„Du hast Poppy belästigt, nur weil es in meinem Bauch zwickt?", konnte Hermine die Überfürsorglichkeit ihres Mannes nicht fassen.

„Natürlich!", antwortete Severus lapidar, „Am besten Du bleibst im Bett, ich hole das Frühstück hierher."

„Quatsch", wehrte Hermine ab, „mir fehlt nichts, ich stehe jetzt auf, werde mich waschen und anziehen und dann werden wir überlegen, was wir mit diesem herrlichen Tag anstellen."

„Hermine Granger!", schimpfte Severus, „Du bist unvernünftig und eigensinnig!"

„Ja, ja", machte die so Gescholtene unwirsch, „und nun lass mich aufstehen, ich muss mal!"

Nur widerwillig kam Severus ihrem Wunsch nach, half ihr aber immerhin aus dem Bett heraus. Das war auch schon mal einfacher gegangen.

Im Bad aber bemerkte sie dann mit echtem Schrecken, dass sie leicht blutete. „Severus!", rief sie bestürzt und es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden, da stand er auch schon neben ihr, „Was?"

„Vielleicht sollten wir doch noch mal Poppy stören und sie fragen, was wir tun müssten, wenn es doch schneller losgehen würde, als gedacht."

„Wie? Was ist geschehen?", er wurde weiß wie die Wand.

„Ich kann mich irren, aber ich glaube, dass ich in dem Buch über Schwangerschaft und Geburt gelesen habe, dass eines der Zeichen für einen baldigen Beginn die Loslösung eines blutigen Schleimpfropfens ist."

„Großer Merlin! Ich wusste es!", stöhnte Severus und war schon verschwunden, um eine Nachricht an Hogwarts Heilerin zu schreiben.

Hermine setzte sich derweil erst einmal auf den Wannenrand und versuchte ihren Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Nun, vielleicht blieben ihnen ja auch noch einige Tage, denn es hatte auch in dem Buch gestanden, dass dieser Pfropfen nicht unbedingt unmittelbar vor der Geburt abgehen müsse. Das Fehlen des Ziehens und sonstiger Schmerzen oder Beschwerden schien ihre Vermutung zu bestätigen und so raffte sie sich schließlich auf, wusch sich und zog sich an.

Sie ließ sich gerade hinter dem Frühstückstisch nieder, da kam Severus mit der Antwort wieder.

„Und?"

„Sie sagt, dass Du Dich unbedingt schonen müsstest und wenn das Bluten stärker würde, soll ich sie sofort kontaktieren, und wenn das Ziehen wiederkäme, sollst Du genau notieren, in welchem Abstand es kommt und wie lange es dauert", er sah von dem dicht beschriebenen Pergament auf, „Sie hat mir einige Prüfzauber notiert und vorsorglich den Stuhl nach Hogwarts bringen lassen."

„Sie scheint mir ähnlich aufgeregt, wie Du!", murmelte Hermine und schüttete sich eine Tasse Tee ein.

„Das ist doch auch kein Wunder", rief Severus und raufte sich die Haare, „das ist immerhin unser erstes Kind und bei Poppy ist es schon gute vierzig Jahre her, dass sie ihren Sohn bekommen hat und als Heilerin immerhin schon über zwanzig Jahre, dass sie eine Geburt geleitet hat."

„Ach ja", erinnerte sich Hermine und butterte sich ein Toast, „war das nicht bei dieser Schülerin, die ihre Schwangerschaft so geschickt verheimlicht hat, weil sie Angst hatte von der Schule geworfen zu werden?"

„Ja, das war ein echter Skandal", nickte Severus und sank auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber, „der Vater dieser nicht besonders schlauen Hufflepuff war nämlich ein frühreifer Slytherin der fünften Klasse."

„Sehr peinlich!", bemerkte Hermine süffisant, „Wie gut, dass die aktuelle Schwangere Hogwarts doch als recht kluge Person bekannt ist."

„Was sehr zu bezweifeln ist", grollte Severus und schaute sie mit finsterem Blick an, „denn sie hat sich ebenfalls mit einem Slytherin eingelassen, sogar mit einem überreifen!"

„Die überreifen Früchte sind ja meist die süßesten!", kicherte Hermine, was Severus zu einem erschütterten Augenrollen veranlasste.

Den Morgen verbrachte sie dann ganz brav auf der beschatteten Terrasse bei einem durchaus spannenden Krimi, der sich in einem der beiden Bücherregale im Flur gefunden hatte und trank emsig einen Tee, von dem Severus und Poppy der Meinung waren, dass er Wehen hemmend sei. Nun, er schmeckte nicht schlecht und wenn es ihn beruhigte, dann war das doch schon ein Erfolg.

Severus ärgerte es übrigens unglaublich, dass sich im ganzen Haus und auch in der Umgebung kein einziges Heilkraut sehen ließ. Nichts, gar nichts aus dem man einen Trank hätte brauen können, egal ob gegen eventuell einsetzende Wehen, noch zur Stärkung oder gegen die wohl zu erwartenden Schmerzen.

Er war sehr unleidlich deswegen, allerdings bemühte er sich auch sehr ihr nicht zu arg auf die Nerven zu gehen, sondern kramte seine Spionkenntnisse aus und bewachte sie äußerst diskret aus der Ferne. So vergingen auch der Nachmittag und der Abend und als sie zu Bett ging, war sie schon fast überzeugt, dass alles nur falscher Alarm gewesen wäre. Trotzdem sah sie von einem Besuch in diesem verlockenden Whirlpool ab, man musste sein Glück nicht zu sehr herausfordern, immerhin sollte ihr Kind in Hogwarts geboren werden, mit Poppy Pomfreys Unterstützung, die extra einen Auffrischungskurs in Geburtshilfe gemacht hatte und nicht auf einer Insel irgendwo in der Südsee.

Egal wie paradiesisch es hier war! Basta!


	5. Chapter 5

5. Die Hölle im Paradies

In den frühen Morgenstunden des Montags war es dann doch wieder da, dieses Ziehen und dieses mal ging es auch nicht wieder weg, ganz im Gegenteil, es wurde stärker und unangenehmer.

Severus hatte es leider ziemlich schnell bemerkt, „Es hat wieder angefangen, nicht wahr?", brummte er.

„Hm", hatte sie genickt und sich in eine andere Position gedreht.

Verdammt, bisher hatte sie ihre Sorgen vor der Geburt an sich ganz gut verdrängen können, aber jetzt wurde es wohl wirklich ernst. Ginny hatte versucht sie zu beruhigen, als sie vor einigen Wochen das Thema bei ihr angesprochen hatte. Klar hätte es wehgetan, aber die paar Schmerzen gehörten eben dazu und wären sogleich vergessen, sobald das Kind da sei. Es gäbe nichts Schöneres im Leben.

Nun, Harrys Beschreibungen waren da etwas weniger euphorisch. Er berichtete von nicht enden wollenden Stunden, in denen er nur zusehen konnte, wie seine Frau vor starken Schmerzen schrie und mit den Zähnen knirschte, haderte und fluchte und schilderte sehr eindrücklich das Gefühl seiner eigenen Hilflosigkeit bei all dem.

Ginny hatte ihn daraufhin sehr vorwurfsvoll angesehen, aber zugegeben, dass es doch einige Augenblicke gegeben hätte, in denen sie alles dafür gegeben hätte nicht in dieser Lage zu sein.

„Ha, weißt Du noch", hatte sie gekichert, „ich habe Dir ewige Enthaltsamkeit geschworen und dass Du in die Mansarde ziehen musst!"

„Hm", hatte Harry genickt, „und Du sahst dabei aus, als wenn Du es ernst meinst!"

„Habe ich auch, das kannst Du mir glauben!", war die Antwort seiner Frau gewesen, aber sie hatte ihn trotzdem geküsst.

Nun, es mochte ja wirklich sein, dass hinterher alles vergessen war, aber jetzt war leider noch nicht hinterher, jetzt war vorher und das war schon alles andere als nett.

Den ganzen Vormittag über quälte sie dieses Reißen, das mittlerweile immer intensiver wurde und sich leider auch immer öfters einstellte. Verflucht! Menstruationsschmerzen waren dagegen ja ein wahrer Spaß! Severus notierte jede dieser schmerzhaften Kontraktionen und erkannte schnell mit bleichem Gesicht die Regelmäßigkeit, schließlich meinte er mit leicht zitternder Stimme, „Das sind eindeutig Wehen!"

„Ach? Verdammt, das weiß ich auch!", hatte Hermine daraufhin wenig damenhaft geflucht und ihren Weg vor dem großen Panoramafenster des Wohnzimmers wieder aufgenommen.

Die Bewegung tat ihr gut, es entspannte sie und lenkte sie etwas ab. Nun, wenn es so blieb, war es doch noch zu ertragen, ging es ihr just in dem Augenblick durch den Sinn, als ihre Fruchtblase platzte und das Wasser an ihren Beinen hinunter lief, um sich auf dem schönen Steinfußboden als klare Pfütze zu sammeln.

Mit rotem Kopf starrte sie auf den Boden und merkte sogleich die nächste Wehe, die mit deutlich höherer Intensität ihre Gebärmutter zusammenzog und sie fast in die Knie zwang.

„Komm", krächzte Severus, als sie abklang, sichtlich um Haltung bemüht, „Poppy hat gesagt, dass Du Dich nicht mehr so viel bewegen sollst, wenn das passiert."

Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und ließ die Pfütze verschwinden, etwas, das ihm sicherlich nicht leicht gefallen war, wie sie nebenher bemerkte, denn das frische, menschliche Fruchtwasser stellte in der schwarzen Magie eine machtvolle Zutat für viele Tränke dar. Doch er reinigte ohne Zögern auch ihre Beine und hob sie dann vorsichtig auf seine Arme, um sie ins Schafzimmer zu tragen.

Als er sie auf das riesige Bett legen wollte, hielt sie ihn mit wild klopfendem Herzen zurück, „Severus, ich habe Angst!", murmelte sie mit dünner Stimme.

„Ich auch!", antwortete er und küsste sie schnell und hart, „aber wir schaffen das. Du schaffst das!"

„Ich bemühe mich", wisperte Hermine und ergänzte, „immerhin haben das schon unzählige Frauen vor mir geschafft."

Genau! Ginny, Tante Vera, Molly Weasley, oder ihre Mutter zum Beispiel! Oh, ihre Mutter war vielleicht doch kein so gutes Modell, durchzuckte es sie, denn Jean Granger hatte es beinahe nicht überlebt sie auf die Welt zu bringen, sie war am Ende zu erschöpft gewesen, und Hermine war per Kaiserschnitt geboren worden.

Himmel! Wenn nur Poppy da wäre oder sonst eine Heilerin, dann wäre ihr wohler gewesen. Wusste sie denn, ob das alles so seine Richtigkeit hatte, ob sie alles richtig machte oder vielleicht doch einen schlimmen Fehler beging, unter dem dann später das Kind litt oder gar Schaden nahm.

Ihr wurde ganz übel, etwas, dass sich noch verstärkte, als die nächste Wehe kam. Fest presste sie ihre Augen zu und versuchte ruhig und konzentriert weiter zu atmen, so wie die Heilerin es gesagt hatte. Aber dieser wunderbar, einfache Vorgang stellte sich in der praktischen Umsetzung als verdammt schwierig heraus. Und es wurde im Laufe des Nachmittages noch um einiges härter.

Severus versteinertes Gesicht und seine verkrampften Fäuste, wenn die nächste Welle sie überrollte, machten es auch nicht besser, er war jetzt nicht mehr blass, sondern leicht grün um die Nase. Hoffentlich fiel er nicht in Ohnmacht oder musste sich übergeben. Harry hatte erzählt, dass er sehr nah an beidem gewesen wäre. Bei Gott! Sie hätte nicht gewusst, was sie ohne ihn machen sollte, allein seine Anwesenheit war ihr eine wichtige Stütze und er wich ihr glücklicherweise nicht von der Seite, außer wenn er mit Poppy kommunizieren musste.

Als es auf den Abend hin ging und die Schmerzen immer heftiger und unerträglicher wurden, schleppte Severus sogar den Stuhl ins Schlafzimmer und legte Feder, Tinte und Pergament bereit, so musste er für Poppys Anweisungen und die Beantwortungen ihrer Fragen nicht immer von ihr weg. Alle viertel Stunde sprach er mehrere Prüfzauber, die zuerst nicht recht gelangen, was ihn unglaublich wütend machte, doch nach einigem Üben klappte es dann doch und er leitete seine Ergebnisse präzise an Poppy weiter. So wusste sie auch, dass sich ihr Muttermund noch nicht genügend geöffnet hatte, erst 2 Inch, das war noch weit weg von den nötigen 3,5 bis 4 Inch.

Alles andere als aufbauend! Hermine hätte verzweifeln mögen, die Wehen kamen jetzt in immer schnelleren Schüben und sie waren so stark, dass sie zuweilen leise Schmerzenslaute nicht unterdrücken konnte, obwohl sie sich wirklich bemühte.

Severus bedachte sie irgendwann mit einem sehr unwirschen Schnauben.

„Was?" keuchte sie.

„Verdammt! Hör endlich auf, Dir oder sonst wem was beweisen zu wollen!", donnerte er, „das hier ist keine Prüfung, Hermine, lass Dich endlich gehen und kämpf nicht dagegen an!"

Sie riss ihre Augen auf und vergaß sogar für einen kurzen Moment ihre Schmerzen, aber bevor sie ihm eine entsprechende Antwort auf seine unverschämten Vorwürfe geben konnte, schlug er die Bettdecke zurück und befahl, „Komm!"

Sie verstand nicht ganz was er wollte, was auch etwas schwierig war, denn die nächste Wehe kündigte sich bereits an, trotzdem spürte sie, dass er sie auf seine Arme nahm und ins Badezimmer trug.

„Was hast Du vor?", japste sie.

„Dich ertränken!", grummelte er und tatsächlich zog er ihr das Nachthemd über den Kopf und hob sie in den Whirlpool. Dass er selbst lediglich seine Taschenuhr abnahm und auf den Wannenrand legte, aber ansonsten mit vollständiger Bekleidung dort hinein stieg verwunderte sie nur kurz. Viel zu wohl tat ihr das warme, sprudelnde Wasser.

„So, und nun tu was ich Dir sage und entspann Dich!", befahl er unerbittlich, setzte sich und nahm sie auf seinen Schoß, dann umfasste er sie und hielt sie locker, aber sicher in seinen Armen.

„Das geht nicht so leicht!", flüsterte sie matt und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Das ist mir nicht entgangen, aber Du wirst Dich gefälligst anstrengen, Hermine, denn wenn wir jetzt und hier schon dieses Kind bekommen müssen, dann werden wir beide unser Bestes geben!"

„Ja, Professor!", nuschelte sie, während auch schon die nächste Wehe kam.

Tatsächlich schien diese Maßnahme etwas gebracht zu haben, denn bei Severus nächstem Prüfzauber waren sie immerhin schon bei 2,9 Inch.

„Na also!", grummelte er und atmete tief durch.

So zufrieden konnte sie leider nicht sein! Die Schmerzen waren mittlerweile so unerträglich, dass sie sich gar keine Mühe mehr machte dabei still und unauffällig zu sein. Großer Gott, gut, dass sie das nicht vorher gewusst hatte, niemals hätte sie ein Kind gewollt! Nie! Vielleicht Adoption, aber niemals so!

Als es draußen dunkel wurde, war sie am Ende ihrer Kräfte und hätte am liebsten aufgegeben, nur die fürchterlichen Schmerzen hielten sie davon ab. Und natürlich Severus. Er begann ihr nämlich trotz ihres heiseren Schreiens leise Geschichten ins Ohr zu flüstern. Erzählte ihr von ihren gemeinsamen Wanderungen und Touren, von schönen Momenten und Augenblicken, erinnerte sie an Begebenheiten, die sie beide genossen hatten, von lustigen und amourösen Dingen und er tat das mit tiefer, ruhiger Stimme und so schaffte sie es ab und an, zwischen zwei Wehen wirklich zu entspannen und sich etwas zu erholen.

Das half ihr bis kurz nach Mitternacht, dann hatte sie zu allem Ungemach plötzlich das Gefühl dringend auf Toilette zu müssen, sie wurde ganz unruhig und Severus hielt inne und fragte, was sie habe.

Doch bevor sie antworten konnte, entwich ihrem Mann ein Laut der Überraschung, denn durch die Badezimmertüre stürzte mit emporgerecktem Zauberstab eine hochrote Madame Pomfrey.

„Poppy! Wo kommst Du denn her?", wollte Severus sogleich wissen, aber seiner Stimme war die gleiche unglaubliche Erleichterung anzumerken, die auch sie selbst verspürte.

„Der Portschlüssel hat sich eben erst geöffnet, ich wollte Euch holen", sie blieb stehen und checkte mit ernstem Gesicht die Situation, „Hm, obwohl ich noch keine Wassergeburt durchgeführt habe, glaube ich, dass es besser ist, dass wir das hier beenden", entschied sie und kniete sich vor den Pool. „Hermine, meine Liebe, kannst Du mir sagen, ob Du schon das Gefühl hast pressen zu müssen?"

Sie war leider zu keiner verbalen Äußerung mehr in der Lage, es fehlte jegliche Kraft dazu, daher nickte sie nur leicht und bereitete sich lieber im Geiste auf die nächste Schmerzattacke vor.

„Was sagen die Werte?", erkundigte sich Severus, als Poppy zufrieden knurrte und ihren Zauberstab emsig kreisen ließ.

„Das Deine Frau recht hat", sie krempelte die Arme ihrer Robe hoch, „da will ein neuer Erdenbürger auf diese schöne Welt, helfen wir ihm dabei!"

Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche herum und fischte eine kleine Flasche mit quittengelbem Inhalt heraus, entkorkte sie und reckte sie Severus hin, „Hier! Versuch ihr das zwischen zwei Wehen einzuflößen, es ist ein Stärkungstrank und er soll auch die Schmerzen etwas verringern. Sie scheint es dringend nötig zu haben!"

„Den hätten wir schon längst gebraucht!", knurrte Severus, nahm den Trank mit zitternden Händen entgegen und versuchte dann geduldig seiner schreienden und klagenden Frau den Trank zu verabreichen. Auch eine echte Herausforderung, für beide!

Poppy zog indes ihre Schuhe und Strümpfe aus, klappte ihren langen Rock hoch und steckte seine Enden in ihren Gürtel, dann stieg sie in den Pool, um zu ertasten, wie weit der Kopf des Kindes schon im Geburtskanal steckte. „Hervorragend", murmelte sie nach ihrer Untersuchung und bat Hermine laut und deutlich, „Du musst bei der nächsten Wehe pressen, langsam und nicht überstürzt, dann hörst Du auf und wartest darauf, dass ich es wieder sage, hast Du das verstanden, Hermine?"

Wieder musste ihr ein kurzes Nicken reichen, aber als die nächste Wehe kam, war Poppy sehr zufrieden und lobte Hermine überschwänglich und befahl, „Nimm ihre Hand Severus und gib ihr Halt."

Das war nun wirklich kein guter Rat gewesen, befand Hogwarts Tränkemeister, denn die ungeheure Kraft, die eine kreisende Frau entwickeln konnte war einfach nicht zu unterschätzen. Fast hätte er mit schreien mögen, als Hermine seine Finger bei der nächsten Schmerzattacke zu Brei quetschte.

Aber egal, er nahm alles Ungemach gerne auf sich, denn drei Presswehen später verkündete Poppy, das man schon den Kopf ertasten könnte und nach der zehnten jubelte sie, dass man schon ein schwarzes Haarbüschel sehen würde. Doch bis der breiteste Punkt des Schädels endlich überwunden war, benötigte Hermine nochmals all ihre Kraft und der Schrei, der dies begleitete, drang ihm durch Mark und Bein.

Es dauerte lange bis sie wieder genug Luft bekam, um auch den Rest des Kindes herauszupressen. Die Schultern folgten und dann konnte Poppy es endlich vorsichtig herausziehen. Hermines tiefes Seufzen, das von nichts anderem als von absoluter Erleichterung zeugte, ging im Krähen eines kleinen Mädchens unter, dass in Poppys Armen noch an der Nabelschnur hängend aus dem Wasser gezogen wurde.

„Ausgezeichnet!", rief sie mit großer Begeisterung und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und Severus beugte sich voller Unglaube nach vorne, das konnte doch jetzt nicht so einfach vorbei sein, immerhin hallten Hermines Schreie noch in seinen Ohren.

„Hier, Herr Vater, Deine Tochter würde gerne zu ihrer Mum", und damit drückte sie ihm das winzigkleine Menschlein in die Hände. Er starrte das schreiende Kind an und wusste nichts zu sagen und bevor er irgendetwas falsch machen würde, beeilte er sich sie an Hermine weiterzureichen, die aber schwer und flach atmend in seinen Armen hing und zu erschöpft war, um im Augenblick irgendetwas wahrzunehmen, daher legte er sie ihr einfach auf den Bauch, „Schieb sie etwas höher, dann kann sie trinken", riet Poppy zärtlich und durchtrennte die Nabelschnur, die sie anschließend sorgsam in ein mitgebrachtes Glas legte.

Hermine hatte sich wirklich erst einige Minuten fangen müssen und konnte sich nur mühsam aus der bleiernen Müdigkeit die sie überfallen hatte herauskämpfen, um die Augen aufschlagen. Als sie dann aber das kleine Wesen auf ihrer Brust bemerkte, überschlug sich alles in ihr und sie musste lachen und weinen zur gleichen Zeit. Niemals hatte sie so gefühlt, niemals und als das kleine Wesen ein Auge aufmachte und sie anblinzelte war es ganz vorbei, sie konnte nichts machen, sie brach einfach in haltloses Schluchzen aus.

Severus war entsetzt und schaute Poppy hilfesuchend an, doch die lachte froh, „das ist nur die Anspannung! Jetzt müssen wir bloß noch dafür sorgen, dass die Plazenta komplett herauskommt, dann ist es geschafft", und sie reichte Severus ein weiteres Fläschchen.

Dieses Mal war es wesentlich leichter ihr den Trank zu verabreichen, vor allem da diese Aktion dafür sorgte, dass Hermine sich in ihrer unvergleichlichen Euphorie auch noch an ihren Mann erinnerte.

Sie presste ihr tränen- und schweißnasses Gesicht an seine Wange, küsste und herzte ihn und murmelte fast unhörbar, „Danke!"

Dann hielt sie aber jäh inne und verzog wieder das Gesicht, neuerliche Schmerzen machten sich in ihrem Unterleib breit, aber darauf hatte Poppy anscheinend schon gewartete, denn sie feuerte sie jetzt an, auch die Nachgeburt herauszupressen, was ehrlich gesagt ein Kinderspiel war.

Als auch das geschafft war, hatte sie wieder Zeit für ihr Kind und ihr fiel plötzlich eine wichtige Frage ein und sie schaute Severus und Poppy erwartungsvoll an, „Was ist es denn eigentlich?"

„Ein Mensch", antwortete Severus und streichelte ihren Arm entlang.

„Ja, das auch und es ist zudem ein gesundes Mädchen", klärte sie Poppy auf und schüttelte über diesen grinsenden Verrückten, der mit Hose, Hemd und Schuhen im schmutzigen Wasser eines sehr luxuriösen Whirlpools saß und nicht bereit war auch nur für eine Sekunde seine Frau loszulassen, den Kopf.

„Ach, Du Armer", flüsterte Hermine heiser, „Jetzt wird das wohl nichts mit der Männerorgie."

„Nein, alles aus!", brummte er und küsste sie zärtlich, „Geht es Dir gut?", wisperte er dann an ihrem Ohr und sie nickte heftig, „Jetzt ja!"

„Ausgezeichnet, das ist alles was zählt!"


	6. Chapter 6

6. Das größte Geschenk des Himmels

_Gerade angefangen und schon vorbei,_

heute beschließen wir auch schon unsere kleine Episode zur Geburt der ersten Professorentochter.  
Doch getreu dem Motto "Heute ist nicht alle Tage..." lesen wir uns wieder! Keine Frage!

Herzlichen Dank allen Reviewern für ihre guten Kommentare: ohne Euch wäre das Schreiben nur halb so schön!

Eure Efraimstochter

Sehr vorsichtig schob sich Severus unter Hermine hervor und stellte sich mit leisem Stöhnen auf, ihm tat jeder Inch seines Körpers weh, von seinen eingeschlafenen Beinen ganz zu schweigen. Als er sich streckte, achtete er sehr genau darauf, dass das ganze schmutzige Wasser, das an ihm herunter lief nicht auf seine Frau und seine Tochter tropfte. Und noch vorsichtiger beugte er sich dann wieder nach unten, um die beiden behutsam auf seine Arme zu heben. Zu Poppy gewandt bat er, „sprichst Du bitte einen Trockenzauber?"

„Klar", lächelte Hogwarts Heilerin und schwang ihren Zauberstab, sofort verschwand das Wasser aus dem Pool und sowohl Severus, als auch Hermine waren trocken und sauber.

„Können wir jetzt wieder nach Hause?", fragte er dann und deutete auf den Stuhl im Schlafzimmer.

„Gib den Beiden noch eine oder zwei Stunden. Portschlüssel sind für Neugeborene ziemlich verwirrend", riet Poppy und wies auf das Bett im Schlafzimmer, „Das scheint mir doch auch sehr gemütlich! Überhaupt ist es hier gar nicht übel!"

„Das fanden wir auch, bis die erste Wehe kam!", murmelte Severus, während er seine Frau mitsamt seiner brandneuen Tochter ins Schlafzimmer trug und sanft im Bett ablegte. Poppy schwang noch mal den Zauberstab und Hermine war nicht mehr länger nackt, sondern in ein leichtes, durchgehend zu knöpfendes Nachthemd gekleidet und über sie und über der neuen, zukünftigen Kerkerbewohnerin breitete sie eine dünne Decke aus. Danach beförderte sie noch diverse Medizinfläschchen aus ihrer Tasche, die sie mit aufforderndem Blick auf den Nachttisch stellte, „Bitte nach der Reihenfolge der Nummern einnehmen. Ich lass euch jetzt ein wenig allein, Ihr habt bestimmt noch einiges zu besprechen", sie zwinkerte des beiden fröhlich zu und streichelte der neugeborenen Professorentochter zärtlich über den schwarzen Haarflaum, „Wenn die Kleine eingeschlafen ist, können wir den Portschlüssel benutzen und heimkehren."

Hermine hatte sich immer noch nicht gefangen, in ihrem Herzen herrschte das pure Chaos. Etwas das sie so noch nicht erlebt hatte und sie sehr verwirrte, aber das sie trotz allem unendlich glücklich machte und beinahe andächtig strich sie wie Poppy zuvor immer wieder zärtlich über den dunklen Schopf ihrer Tochter, die sich ziemlich fest an ihrer Brust festgesaugt hatte. Dies war ebenfalls ein sehr seltsames Gefühl, wie sie in der Zwischenzeit bemerkt hatte, schickte es doch die unterschiedlichsten Empfindungen durch ihren Körper. Völlig neue Empfindungen, die zu all der Verwirrung, die in ihr herrschte recht gut passte.

Das ihr Körper gleichzeitig noch vom leichten Schmerz nachpochte und sie völlig erschlagen war, fiel dabei gar nicht mehr ins Gewicht. Sie drehte den Kopf und schaute Severus an, der sich etwas unsicher neben sie auf das Bett begeben hatte und sehr behutsam den Arm um sie herum legte.

„Wir haben ein Kind", wisperte sie und musste ein heftiges Schluchzen unterdrücken, „ist das nicht unbegreiflich?"

„Ja, das ist es", brummte ihr Mann mit ziemlich angekratzter Stimme, was ihr deutlich zeigte, dass sie mit ihrer Ergriffenheit nicht alleine war und rückte noch näher an die beiden heran.

„Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass ich das schaffe!", gab Hermine leise schluchzend zu und senkte beschämt den Blick.

„Hast Du aber und wenn ich mir das Ergebnis anschaue", er wischte ihr liebevoll die Tränen von den Wangen und schenkte seiner Tochter einen sehr kritischen Blick, „wie immer tadellos, Miss Granger!"

„Aber es ist ein Mädchen", gab Hermine trotz des wohltuenden Kompliments schniefend zu bedenken, „also habe ich wohl nur ein ‚Annehmbar' vorzuweisen."

„Hermine", seufzte ihr Mann, „Du bist ohnegleichen und wenn dieses kleine Wesen hier nur ein wenig davon mitbekommen hat, dann sind meine Erwartungen mehr als übertroffen worden!"

„Ach, Severus! Ich liebe Dich auch!", schluchzte Hermine wieder auf und küsste ihn wild, „Und ich weiß, dass ich das ohne Dich nie geschafft hätte!"

„Nun", relativierte ihr gestrenger Ehemann durchaus geschmeichelt, „ohne mich wärst Du auch gar nicht in diese Lage gekommen, vergessen wir das mal nicht. Da ist es nur Recht und Billig, dass ich auch meinen Anteil an etwas leiste, das nur Du tun konntest", er stockte einen Augenblick und sah sie dann etwas verlegen, wie ihr schien, an, „Außerdem bin ich unglaublich stolz auf Dich, denn ich bin mir gewiss, dass ich es an Deiner Stelle nicht gekonnt hätte, also habe ich vor allem Dir zu danken!"

„Ach Severus", seufzte Hermine erneut glücklich, doch dann überflog ein kleines, feines Lächeln sein Gesicht und er flüsterte, „Allerdings siehst Du auch unglaublich geschafft aus!"

„Danke", lachte Hermine kurz auf, „Du aber auch!"

„Was nicht verwunderlich ist", wusste Severus sogleich, „sich stundenlang furchtbares Geschreie und Gestöhne anhören zu müssen ist eben anstrengend", und er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie lange und sehr zärtlich, bis dass ihre Tochter sich beschwerte, wahrscheinlich war die Nahrungsquelle versiegt. Behutsam legte Hermine sie an die andere Brust an.

„Ist sie nicht unbeschreiblich?", murmelte sie leise, als sie leise glucksende Geräusche von sich gab, die sich sehr zufrieden anhörten.

„Sie ist sehr, sehr klein!", stellte Severus leicht besorgt fest.

„Na, so klein ist sie aber nicht, ich schätze sie auf 20, 21 Zoll und sei froh dass sie nicht größer ist, sonst wäre sie auf die Welt zu bringen noch schwieriger geworden!", seufzte Hermine. Etwas, das sie sich gar nicht ausmalen wollte!

„Nun, da hast Du recht", er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, „Wir hätten so klug sein sollen einen Schrumpfzauber über sie zu sprechen!"

„Tolle Idee", spottete Hermine, „auf eine solche Möglichkeit ist übrigens 1458 auch schon mal eine Hexe gekommen, sie hieß Mirrifred und ihr Mann hat den Spruch ausgeführt. Danach war zwar die Geburt kein Problem mehr, das Kind, ein kleiner Knabe wuchs aber leider nur noch wenige Inches und hatte es sehr schwer im Leben, wie Du Dir denken kannst!"

„Oh, dann besser nicht", gab er entsetzt zu, seine Tochter musste zwar keine Riesin werden, aber etwas größer als im Augenblick wäre schon wünschenswert.

„Wie wollen wir sie denn nun nennen?", fragte Hermine schließlich und streichelte die winzigen Finger, die zu kleinen Fäusten geballt auf ihrer Brust lagen. Sie hatten über diese Frage schon öfters eingehend beraten, sich aber nicht einigen können und daher beschlossen diese Entscheidung erst nach der Geburt zu treffen.

„Nach allem, was Du durchgemacht hast, hast Du meiner Meinung nach das Recht, ihr einen Namen zu geben", entschied Severus generös.

„Du hättest das gleiche Recht", entgegnete Hermine, „Aber", sie zögerte einen Augenblick, bevor sie mit fester Stimme fortfuhr, „wenn Du es so willst, dann würde ich sie gerne Eileen nennen."

„Eileen? Meine Mutter hieß Eileen", Severus richtete sich abrupt im Bett auf, dieser Vorschlag war völlig neu.

„Ja, ich weiß", gab Hermine zu, „der Name fiel mir eben ganz spontan ein, als sie das eine Auge geöffnet hat und mich angeblinzelt hat."

Severus schien wenig begeistert und zog die Augenbrauen eng zusammen.

„Was denkst Du?", fragte sie, als sie seinen Blick sah.

„Nun, ob das so gut ist, wage ich zu bezweifeln!", Severus Stirnfalte wurde tiefer und tiefer, „Meine Mutter war immerhin eine Schulabbrecherin, Familienverstoßene und völlig gescheiterte Person, die sich mit Siebzehn in einer schäbigen, heruntergekommenen Spelunke von einem Säufer hat schwängern lassen, in ihrem ganzen Leben wohl zusammengezählt nicht mehr als fünf Jahre glücklich war und schließlich viel zu früh an gebrochenem Herzen gestorben ist."

„Ja, das ist sehr traurig", nickte Hermine betrübt, „und trotzdem gefällt mir die Idee immer besser unsere Tochter nach Deiner nächsten Verwandten zu benennen, denn sie hat Dir das Leben geschenkt, hat Dir Halt und Liebe gegeben, wenn auch vielleicht nicht genug, aber bestimmt soviel, wie es ihr möglich war!"

Severus schaute sie und dann das kleine Wesen auf ihrer Brust lange an, man sah es hinter seiner Stirn arbeiten, „vielleicht kann ich mich mit Deinem Wunsch einverstanden erklären, aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass sie mit zweitem Namen Jean heißt!"

„Das hätte ich sowieso gewollt, mein Lieber! Sicher ist sicher!", lächelte Hermine und zog Severus wieder zu sicher herunter.

„Nun gut", grummelte der und machte es sich wieder neben ihr gemütlich, „dann werde ich sie morgen im Ministerium eben auf den Namen Eileen, Jean Granger eintragen lassen."

„Was? Oh nein!", widersprach Hermine heftig, schob ihn von sich weg und sah ihn entrüstet an.

„Was denn noch?", verstand Severus ihren Unmut nicht.

„Severus! Wenn Du morgen ins Ministerium flohst, dann wirst Du den Namen unser Tochter mit Eileen, Jean Granger-Snape angeben, ansonsten werde ich das morgen selbst erledigen, egal was Poppy dazu sagt! Aber Dich werde ich dann trotzdem wochenlang auf dem Sofa schlafen lassen, das kannst Du mir glauben!"

„Aber Hermine!", widersprach Severus kopfschüttelnd, „Jetzt sei doch mal realistisch! Meinst Du nicht, das sie schon genug darunter leiden wird, mit mir zu leben und später wegen ihrer Herkunft aufgezogen und vielleicht sogar beschimpft zu werden, da muss es doch nicht schon gleich bei der Namensnennung so offensichtlich sein, wer ihr Vater ist!"

„Sei Dir gewiss, Severus, über diese Frage wird es keine Diskussion geben!", entschied Hermine kategorisch und ihr Blick sprach Bände, „Deine Tochter wird es später absolut nicht verstehen, dass Du ihr Deinen Namen vorenthalten wolltest und ich wüsste auch nicht wie ich ihr das erklären sollte ohne ihr erzählen zu müssen, dass Du manchmal ein Idiot bist!"

„Wie bitte?", verwehrte sich Severus gegen solche Beleidigungen, „Ich enthalte niemanden etwas vor und ich bin bestimmt kein Idiot, nur weil ich sie schützen will!"

„Da gibt es rein gar nichts zu schützen!", hielt Hermine entschieden dagegen, „Es ist Dein Name und Du bist ihr Vater, sie wird unglaublich stolz auf Dich und auf ihren Namen sein, also wo ist das Problem?"

„Großer Merlin! Hermine! Es wird unzählige Probleme geben, ich weiß gar nicht wo ich anfangen soll sie Dir zu beschreiben!", prophezeite Severus finster und rang die Arme.

„Ach was! Probleme wird es immer geben, aber die sind ja dazu da, damit man sie löst!", befand sie und sah ihn mit diesem ganz speziellen Gesichtsausdruck an, von dem sie schon wusste, dass er ihr nicht besonders gut widerstehen konnte. Tatsächlich gab er nach und fuhr sich resignierend durch die Haare, „Nun gut! Aber das eine sage ich Dir! Wenn sie sich später beschweren wird – und das wird sie sicherlich tun - dann werde ich Ihr gnadenlos erzählen, dass es ganz allein Deine Idee war!", grummelnd drückte er Hermine eines der Medizinfläschchen in die Hand, „Hier, trink, obwohl ich nicht weiß, ob Du die überhaupt noch brauchst, wo Du doch schon wieder aufsässig und eigensinnig sein kannst!"

Hermine nahm mit sichtlicher Genugtuung die Tränke entgegen und schluckte sie einem nach dem anderen, dabei bemerkte sie, „Und es ist immer wieder höchst erstaunlich, wie querköpfig Du plötzlich sein kannst, wo Du vor weniger als einer Stunde noch der sensibelste und feinfühligste Mann auf der ganzen Welt warst."

„So?", Severus reckte sein Kinn, „war ich das?"

„Ja, das warst Du und wir zwei hätten keinen lieber bei uns gehabt, als Dich", sie sah ihre Tochter an, „stimmst, Eileen?", oh ja, der Name passte und schien ihr zu gefallen, denn sie öffnete sogar zwei Augen.

„Auch nicht Poppy?"

„Nun, Poppy wäre vielleicht auch nicht schlecht gewesen", gab Hermine grinsend zu und schmiegte das kleine Köpfchen an ihre Wange, „aber ich liege viel lieber nackt in Deinen Armen, vom Küssen mal ganz zu schweigen!"

„Da bin ich ja mal froh!"

„Und Poppy erst!", kicherte Hermine.

Gegen drei Uhr in der Früh war dann Eileen von Hogwarts unglaublich gut gelaunter Heilerin in eine Windel gewickelt eingeschlafen und Hermine konnte ehrlich gesagt auch nur noch mit Mühe ihre Augen offen halten, daher hob Severus sowohl sie, als auch Eileen wieder auf seine Arme und brachte sie zum Portschlüsselstuhl. Poppy folgte gleich hinterher und sie fanden sich kurz darauf ohne Komplikationen oder Zwischenfälle auf einer dunklen und menschenleeren Krankenstation wieder. Eileen kräuselte zwar unwillig ihre Nase und reckte und streckte sich, aber außer ein bisschen zu jammern, wurde sie nicht richtig wach.

Glück gehabt.

Hermine war es jedoch ziemlich schwindlig und sie kniff ihre Augen fest zusammen, in der Hoffnung, damit ihren Kreislauf wieder beruhigen zu können. Etwas, was den Adleraugen von Madame Pomfrey nicht entging, sie schwang sogleich prüfend ihren Zauberstab.

„Warum hast Du den Portschlüssel nicht in den Kerker bringen lassen?", flüsterte Severus, als Hogwarts Heilerin auf die Zimmer der Lehrerschaft deutete, damit er Hermine dort hin bringen sollte.

„Weil ich die beiden Damen gerne zur Beobachtung hier behalten möchte", erklärte sie leise mit scharfen Blick auf Hermine, „es stehen noch einige Untersuchungen an. Außerdem zeigten Hermines Werte eine ziemliche Erschöpfung, das möchte ich im Blick behalten", sie klopfte ihm beruhigend auf die Schultern, „aber wenn alles wie erwartet läuft, kannst Du sie morgen im Laufe des Tages nach unten bringen."

Na, das war doch schon mal aussichtsreich zu hören, fand Hermine, denn wenn sie ehrlich war, mochte sie die Krankenstation nicht besonders, sie war steril und unpersönlich und erinnerte sie immer an irgendwelche ekligen Krankheiten.

Doch als Severus sie in das Krankenzimmer trug, dass für die Lehrkräfte vorbehalten war, blieb beiden der Mund offen stehen, kaum, dass sie die Schwelle überschritten hatten. Das ganze Zimmer war nämlich voller Blumen und auch das Bett war kein Krankenbett, sondern ein typisches Hogwartsbett mit dunkelrotem Stoffvorhang. Daneben stand eine schön gearbeitete Wiege für Eileen bereit, die ebenfalls mit dunkelrotem Samt ausgeschlagen war.

„Die Wiege ist von Minerva, es ist ihre eigene", erklärte Poppy mit sichtlicher Rührung, „und über diese Blumen werden wir gar nicht mehr Herr", sie wies auf all die Gestecke und Sträuße, „das hier ist nur der Rest, Euer ganzer Kerker sieht aus, wie ein einziger Blumenladen."

„Von wem sind die denn alle?", wollte Hermine erstaunt wissen und machte es sich gähnend und mit leichtem Stöhnen in dem breiten Bett gemütlich. Ihr tat alles weh, besonders ihr Schoß und ihr Bauch schienen aus rohem Fleisch zu bestehen und sie fühlte sich wie erschlagen.

„Von allen möglichen Menschen, die schier außer sich sind vor Freude", schüttelte Poppy den Kopf und schob das Fenster einen Spalt hinauf, „Der Tagesprophet hat gestern Abend noch eine Sonderausgabe herausgebracht."

„Wie bitte?", rief Severus erschüttert und riss die Augen auf. Oh, oh, so etwas konnte er ja gar nicht leiden.

„Pst!", machte Hogwarts Heilerin energisch.

„Wie bitte?", wiederholte Severus flüsternd, „Es gab ein Extrablatt, weil wir ein Kind bekommen haben?", Hermine legte ihm beruhigend ihre Hand auf den Unterarm.

„Ja, aber vor allem, wie und wo ihr es bekommen habt", erklärte Poppy, „hatte ich das nicht erwähnt? Tsss, es war der Teufel los im Ministerium! Ein gewissen Cyrus Irgendwas musste das wohl unbedingt im Tropfenden Kessel rum erzählen und schon waren Sonderberichterstatter überall und haben Warwick Malorys Büro belagert und seine Frau wurde sogar auf dem Weg zum Ministerium abgefangen."

„Ich bringe ihn um!", knirschte Severus.

„Unglaublich!", befand auch Hermine Kopfschüttelnd und tauschte mit ihrem Mann einen bezeichnenden Blick.

„Allerdings", schnaubte Poppy, „Übrigens hat Minerva Deine Eltern holen lassen und morgen früh kommen auch die Potters und die Weasleys vorbei. Zudem hat sich unser Zaubereiminister und auch Professor Carter angekündigt. Also ruh Dich besser aus, damit Du den Andrang morgen besser überstehst!", riet sie.

Ein guter Rat, denn trotz dieser unglaublichen Neuigkeiten konnte sie wirklich nicht mehr. Sie wäre vielleicht sogar im Stehen eingeschlafen, aber dieses Bett hier war so herrlich weich und gemütlich. Keine Chance zu widerstehen. Poppy grinste wissend und nahm ihr Eileen ab, um sie in die Wiege neben dem Bett zu legen.

Severus schaute mit gerümpfter Nase auf das rot ausgeschlagene Kindermöbel und zückte schnell seinen Zauberstab, um aus dem roten Samt einen grünen werden zu lassen.

„Na", gluckste Poppy, „lass das Minerva nicht sehen!"

„Und denk ja nicht", murmelte Hermine, „dass damit schon irgendetwas für die Zukunft entschieden wäre!"

„Wo denkst Du hin", tat Severus unschuldig, „grün soll nur viel beruhigender sein, als rot!"

„Ha!", glaubte weder Hermine noch Poppy ihm ein einziges Wort und Hogwarts Heilerin ergänzte ungeduldig, „Außerdem solltest Du aufhören hier herumzustehen und nur Dummheiten im Sinn zu haben, Severus Snape. Zieh Dich um und leg Dich zu Deiner Frau! Ich habe extra das Bett verwandelt, da ich der Meinung war, dass Du sie vielleicht nicht gerne alleine lassen würdest."

Oh, das dies nicht nur ganz in ihrem, sondern auch im Sinne ihres Mannes war, sah Hermine ihm sofort an der langen Nasenspitze an und darum rückte sie auch möglichst schnell zur Seite und schlug einladend die Bettdecke auf. Drei kurze Sprüche später und die Lichter waren gelöscht und Severus hatte sich leise neben seine Frau geschoben, die schnell wie der Wind ihre Hand zwischen zwei Knöpfen seines Pyjamas geschoben hatte und eingeschlafen war, bevor er ihr noch einen richtigen Kuss geben konnte.

Sie war auch wirklich zu anstrengend gewesen, diese schrecklich-schöne Nacht. Ginny hatte recht behalten, es war unbeschreiblich und wundervoll gewesen, die wundervollste Nacht ihres Lebens, aber wohlgemerkt erst, als Eileen geboren und diese grauenhaften Schmerzen vorbei waren.

Ein kleiner Gedanke ließ sie im Schlaf lächeln, Eileen hatte ihren Geburtstag mit Bedacht gewählt und sich die längste Nacht des Jahres ausgesucht, um geboren zu werden. Mittwinterwende. Ab morgen würden die Tage wieder länger und heller werden, zwar langsam, aber immerhin.

Die Mitte der Nacht ist der Anfang eines neuen Tages, ging es ihr durch den Sinn. Sehr passend, wie sie fand.

Und in wenigen Tagen würden sie dann zum ersten Mal zusammen als Familie Weihnachten feiern und sie freute sich riesig darauf, aber noch viel mehr freute sie sich darauf ihre Tochter kennenlernen zu dürfen.

Es war wirklich unfassbar!

Ein unglaubliches Wunder und ein wahnsinniges Abenteuer!

Aber vor allem das allergrößte Geschenk auf Erden!

Dem Himmel sei Dank!

-ENDE-


End file.
